Nothing But Miles
by WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792
Summary: Sequel to When the Cradle Falls. An accident in the Tipton. Zack and Cody spending the summer away from home. An exhusbandserial killerkidnapper on the loose. His target, Carrey's daughter. Follow this adventure that'll take our characters ona wildtrip!
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF IT'S SCENES, DIALOGUE, PLOTS, STORYBOARDS, ELEMENTS, PLACES, OR CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN COMFORT INN EITHER!

Nothing But Miles

Chapter 1:

The Accident

Carrie just rolled her eyes and sighed as she read the front-page headlines in the morning paper. The main headline read:

**Tipton Sued!**

**Tipton Sued For Elevator Accident! Manager Fired!**

She couldn't believe it. 'How could so much happen in so little time' she thought to herself. Everything was ruined just because of one accident. She looked up as Zack and Cody emerged from their bed. She gave them a motherly smile as they rubbed their eyes. They were now staying in a Comfort Inn, for the Tipton was under police investigation. They walked straight over to Carrey who was sitting at the small table in their room drinking coffee. They both glanced at the headlines. Great shock filled their faces. As they read the rest of the article, they began to see how their once fabulous life was drastically going to change. They looked at each other with awe. Carrey looked up at her two boys with the same expression. The two boys then just walked off towards the bathroom to brush their teeth. As Carrey drank her coffee, she remembered what had happened only yesterday that was going to change her life for a while.

It was almost 12:00 on Sunday, May 23. Moseby was all excited, for 12:00 was check out time, and it was Sunday, the most popular day to check out. He wouldn't have as many guests to deal with. Twelve people got in the elevator, most on their way down to check out. Carrey was one of them. Carrey was heading out to go to the grocery store. Suddenly, she realized she had forgotten her list, and at the next floor, she hopped off, and took the stairs. There were only eleven people left. At exactly 11:50, the elevator reached the 10th floor. Suddenly, there was a jerk of the elevator, and snap! The cables holding up the elevator had broken, and the elevator was now hurtling eleven people towards the basement. Mr. Moseby and other guests froze as they heard the elevator zoom past, and they heard the muffled screams of the people inside. Mr. Moseby went pale, almost a deathly white. Suddenly, there was a loud, crash, and Mr. Moseby knew that the elevator had crashed at the basement. Mr. Moseby called 911, and then he rushed to the elevator door. He pried it open and looked down. There it was, the crushed elevator. He listened for moans, but could hear none. That worried him the most. He knew he would lose his job now. He was certain of it. A few minutes later, the ambulance crews rushed in, and saw what had happened. The police moved people from the lobby and the rooms above. The employees were told to stay. Carrey was startled when she opened the door to a police officer. He said that they were evacuating the building, and that they were not to panic. He asked if they had any employees in their room, and Carrey said that she was one. Carrey called for Zack and Cody, and told them to follow the officer. She said that she would probably be a while, and that they weren't to worry. The two boys followed the police officer. Carrey grabbed her purse and worriedly headed down the stairs to the lobby.

In the lobby the other employees had gathered around. Carrey was the last to arrive. Arwin had been gone for a while on vacation. She decided to call him on his cell phone. She got his voice mail, left a message, and hung up. Carrey watched as rescue workers were lowered into the elevator shaft. She hoped that the passengers were alive. Carrey had almost been on that elevator. If she hadn't forgotten her shopping list, she would have been. 'Someone up there must really like me' she thought. An hour later, they had begun pulling out the bodies. Nine were dead. Only two survived. As they raised the corpses out of the shaft, and the all smelled grotesque. They took the bodies out, and several in the crowd screamed. Carrey sat on a couch contemplating it all. At that time, Mr. Tipton came storming in the door. The rescue workers informed him that there were two survivors. He swore under his breath. He then walked over to Moseby, and Moseby braced himself for what he knew Mr. Tipton was going to say.

He exploded at Mr. Moseby.

"Why you unprintable, expletive deleted, incompetent fool!" he yelled.

"You're fired!"

Mr. Moseby quickly walked out of the hotel, and disappeared into the lunch hour traffic.

Several hours later, Carrey was allowed to leave. Zack and Cody had been sitting out there all this time. She apologized to them, and quickly hailed a cab. She told the driver to take them to the Comfort Inn. Zack and Cody looked at her surprisingly.

She said, "We should be back in the Tipton soon boys, don't worry."

All she wanted to do was to have a relaxing shower, and get right to bed. When they reached the hotel, the boy's waited on one of the couches as Carrey checked out a room. A few minutes later, they were heading up the stairs, for Carrey was terrified of elevators now, to room 252D. It was on the second floor. As soon as they got in, Zack and Cody went to bed while Carrey took a long, hot shower. She knew it would relieve some of the stress that she had from that day. After her shower, she climbed into bed, and turned out the lights. 'How could this happen' she thought to herself as she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	2. Fleeing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF ITS CONTENT, LINES, DIALOGUE, PLACES, PLOTS OR CHARACTERS! I OWN NONE OF IT! I ALSO DO NOT OWN DAYS INN OR CAMBRIDGE! I DO OWN THE CHARACTER CHRIS BOYDZ! THANK YOU!

Chapter 2:

Fleeing

As soon as he heard the crash, he ran from the building. He climbed up to the roof, and then took the back employee stairs down to the ground floor. The employee stairs brought him to the back of the hotel, giving him a good chance to escape. Once out the doors, he put on a gray wig. He was already wearing a jogger's suit and running shoes. He would blend in easily with the afternoon joggers of Boston. He decided to jog the whole way to the park. From there, he would take a cab to the Days Inn. He had rented a room there under the name of Ray Reynolds. He would grab his suitcases, and then he would take a cab to Cambridge. There, he would stay under the name of Roy Johnson. He would stay a week, then go back to Boston, and catch a plane to Minneapolis. He figured no one would find him there. Now, that his target had been hit, he could relax a little. 'Chris Boydz, you have done it again. Another perfect kill. No one will suspect you. As for the other losses, eh. Acceptable losses in the murder of Carrey. 'he thought to himself as the cab pulled up to the Days Inn. Tomorrow, he would check out the front page headlines, and make sure that Carrey's named was listed among the others.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	3. Taxi Cab

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLOTS, SCENES, SETS, OR IDEAS. THANK YOU!I DON'T OWN COMFORT INN EITHER! I DON OWN MCMELLERMANO'S! THANK YOU!

**Chapter 3:**

_Taxi Cab _

The next morning, Carrey got a call on her cell phone.

"_Hello, this is Detective Sloane. We need you to come in for questioning. Don't worry; we just need to ask a few questions. How does noon sound?"_

"_Oh, hello. All right, I can come in at noon, but I'll have to take my boys with me. Is that alright Detective?"_

"_That's fine with us. See you at noon then."_

The other line clicked. Carrey stuffed her head in her hands, and gave out a loud sigh. 'Oh, why did this have to be in the hotel I lived in. Ugh!' She reached for the coffee machine, and turned it on. She prepared the coffee, and waited for it to come out. Zack and Cody were already up, and had begun playing the video games that had come with the room. When her coffee was done, she took a sip, and then explained to Zack and Cody where they were going today.

_Cody's POV:_

_The waiting room in the detective's office was cold. I pulled his jacket closer to him. The zipper had broken off. He shuddered in the cold. Zack looked so cold. Mom. Would she be accused of the accident. She had gotten on the elevator, then came back up the stairs, since she had forgotten her list. Thank goodness she had forgotten that list. What if she was accused? What would happen to them? Would they be shoved with mom's cousin, the Terraces? Dad was gone. Where would they go. Suddenly, their mom came out of the room, perfectly calm. She even had a smile. I suggested that we have McMellermano's. Mom said sure, and we were on our way. Mom hailed down a cab, and told him McMellermano's please. As we passed the buildings, I thought of my new life. The Tipton probably wouldn't be cleared out for a while. They'd probably have to move to an apartment. Of course, mom had to find a new job first. Oh dear! Mom had to find a new job fast. Suddenly, the cab pulled over, and let them out next to McMellermano's. Time for lunch!_

_Cody's POV end_

As soon as they were done with lunch, she hailed a cab to go back to the hotel. "Comfort Inn, please" she said to the driver. Along the way, they passed all the office buildings, and eventually the reached the apartment areas. Suddenly, a car swerved out in front of them, and it looked like on purpose. Carrey clutched the boys. Carrey was jolted awake by a paramedic. She saw her boys weren't next to her, and she frantically looked around for them. They were outside, waiting by the car for her. She felt a piercing pain in her leg. She noticed that her leg was crushed under something. She couldn't tell what it was. The paramedics reached in and attempted to pull her out. Finally, Carrey was out, and as soon as she stepped out of the car, photos were taken. She was taken over to a paramedic stretcher where she sat down. They examined her ankle, and told her it was sprained; they bandaged it carefully, and let her go on her way. A police officer offered them a ride home. They were all silent. Carrey knew that she was supposed to be killed in that accident. Whoever wants me dead must have caused that elevator crash, thinking I was still on it. She gasped. I'm the cause of all this. It's me!

:D Read And Review Please:D


	4. Mistakes, Mistakes

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLOTS, IDEAS, SETTINGS, LINES, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT! I DO OWN CHRIS BOYDZ!

Chapter 4:

_Mistakes, Mistakes_

"Mistakes! You can't make mistakes, Chris. Not in your field!"

"I know, I know. I missed again! I just can't get her!"

"Don't say that! You can do anything, just don't make

mistakes!"

Chris was pacing and talking to himself again. It's what made him a true lunatic, and a lovely killer. He continued pacing. 'How can I get her?' he asked himself. 'I already tried killing her with an elevator, then I tried getting her by wrecking the taxi. How else?' He continued pacing the floor. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"What if I were to trap her. I could threaten something dear to her. But what?"

"You know what."

"No! I will not do that. I will not get her "secret" daughter!" I love Lucy! I could never do that!"

"Why not? Imagine the power you would have over Carrey! You could control her! Don't you want that? You could trap her in, then make for the kill!"

"But what about her twins?"

"Make sure they don't go. It doesn't matter what you do, just make sure they don't come."

"I'm a genius!"

"Yes you are!"

That's what he would do. Carrey had a daughter, that she decided to keep hidden. Lucy was her name. Lucy had been living with some family in "hiding". Carey didn't want anyone to know about Lucy. Carey went up once a month to see her. She greatly cared for her. The only thing she didn't want was for Lucy's real father to find her. He was a criminal. Little did Carey know that Lucy's father had already found her, and was now going to pay a little visit to her.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	5. The Letter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLOTS, SETTINGS, LINES OR IDEAS! I DON'T OWN COMFORT INN! THANK YOU!

Chapter 5

_The Letter_

Carrey paced the room that night, thinking to herself. 'Who would want to kill me and why? Could it be someone close to Zack and Cody's dad who thinks I'm the one who murdered him? Could I have offended someone in some way?' She just didn't know.

As the weeks went by, Carrey made sure to always be cautious. She made sure she never went anywhere with the boys. She couldn't put their lives at risk. Fortunately, no "accidents" had occurred since the taxi one. She was beginning to think that maybe those two accidents were just coincidences. Well, that was until June 1st, when she received a letter that convinced her other wise.

The letter was addressed to "My Sweet" written in blood red. Carrey's hands shook with terror as she opened it. She slowly unfolded the piece of paper. There was a photo of a little girl taped to the top. The paper read:

Daddy's little girl.

That's right, Carrey, I've found her

The only question is, do I kiss her, or kill her?

You choose.

Carrey dropped the letter and envelope, and her mouth went wide. 'Bonnie!' she thought.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	6. Parting Is Such Sweet Confusion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF IT'S PLOTS, CHARACTERS, IDEAS, SETTINGS, OR DIALOGUE. I DON'T OWN COMFORT INN. I DO OWN AUNT JENNIFER. I DON'T OWN MISSOURI EITHER. **

**Chapter 6:**

_Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow_

Zack and Cody woke up to their mother frantically packing her things. They both sat up quickly. They had noticed she seemed worried about something after they'd come home from the last day of school, but she didn't seem this bad. She seemed to be moving in every direction, and muttering to herself. She was deathly pale. Carrey quickly looked up at her two boys.

"Good, you two are awake. Hurry and pack your things. Your going to stay at your Aunt Jennifer's house. No questions, just pack!" Carrey snapped.

Zack and Cody were speechless.

"But, Mom…"

"NO QUESTIONS!" Carrey interrupted.

Cody just shrugged, picked up his suitcase, walked over to the dresser, pulled open his drawer, and began packing. Zack just shrugged, and followed Cody. After they had packed everything, they checked out, loaded up their car, which had finally been fixed, and pulled out onto the highway.

"Just tell us why we're going there" said Cody, a little aggravated by now.

"I have a little personal matter to settle in Missouri. Don't worry, you'll only have to be there for a short while. I know how nerve racking it will be for you, but Aunt Jennifer is the only one who could take you two on short notice. It's just until I take care of things. " Carrey responded kindly.

"What sort of matter?" asked Zack curiously.

"A little family business I have to take care of. Don't worry. I'll be fine" reassured Carrey.

"Well, for starters, you seem a little too stressed out. You seem really worried about something or someone" said Cody.

"It's nothing. Now, please, no more questions" Carrey said kindly.

And with that, the car was silent for quite a while

:D Read and Review Please:D


	7. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, PLOTS, STORY LINES, IDEAS, SETTINGS, OR DIALOGUE. I DON'T OWN COMFORT INN. I DO OWN BONNIE GRACE BOYDZ, AND CHRIS BOYDZ. I DON'T OWN MISSOURI. **

**Chapter 7**

_Daddy's Little Girl_

It had been 10 years since Chris had seen Bonnie, or Lucy as she'd been re-named. Carrey had been 3 months pregnant before she knew she was pregnant. Carrey and Chris had already been living for each other for four months. After Chris found out she was pregnant, he proposed. Five months later, they had begun disagreeing on things. Nothing too big. One night, Carrey got a call from the cops. Apparently, Chris had held up two corner stores, and was caught drunk driving. Carrey rushed over and bailed him out. After that, she wouldn't let him touch alcohol again. She wouldn't let him go to any bars, or two the drive through beer markets. She refused to let him have it. One month later, the newly married couple was brought a lovely miracle. Bonnie Grace Boydz. She was an adorable baby. The two cherished her greatly. And after that, Chris began improving his life. Carrey thought that he was finally going to change, and all because of the little miracle that had been brought to them. He cherished that child. He truly did. It wasn't until about a year later that Chris and Carrey's marriage began falling apart. Suddenly, Chris secretly became a drug addict. About a week later, Carrey got another call from the cops, that he had robbed 3 local homes, and had been caught with drugs. She bailed him out, and then called for the divorce. Carrey had gained custody of Bonnie, and left for Missouri to live with close family. Chris was heart broken. And he had vowed that someday, he would take revenge on Carrey.

Right after she moved to Missouri, she began watching the news. One night, they had declared that a serial killer was on the loose. His name was Chris Boydz. Carrey froze in terror. She knew he was out to get her and Bonnie. She quickly changed her name from Elizabeth to Carrey and Bonnie's to Lucy. She figured that would knock him off track. A few weeks later she fell in love with a rock star named Kurt. He had been taking a brake from his tour. He was just about to start a new one in about a month. About a month later, Kurt and Carrey got married, and Carrey went on tour with him. On tour, Carrey had become pregnant with twins. They stopped their tour in Boston, and that was where her next two bundles of joy were born. Zack and Cody Martin. How adorable they were. It was then when Carrey got a singing job in Boston, and they had to separate. Kurt and Carrey were no more. Their marriage had perished. Several years had passed, and she had gone to see Bonnie often.

The last time Chris had seen Bonnie was a young actress convention. He had been watching her secretly. Lucy had made a name for herself. She had been auditioning for her second movie, and it was a lead roll. Her first movie, she was a co-star. She had become a wonderful actress. And now, he was about to see her again, only this time, she'd be terrified and scared. But he was determined to tell her that he was her real father, and all of their times together, and he would show her that he was safe and loving, unlike the description he was sure Carrey had told her. Chris picked up his cell phone, and dialed the Boston Comfort Inn.

"_Hello, Boston Comfort Inn, Karen speaking, how may I help you?"_

"_Hello, I'm looking for a Carrey Martin" Chris said eagerly. _

"_I'm sorry, she just checked out last minute."_

"_Oh, all right. Thank you." _

Chris hung up. 'Yes', he thought to himself, 'Hook and bait!' Carrey was now focused in like a fish on a worm. Now it was time to fetch Daddy's little girl.

:D Read and Review Please:D


	8. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, PLOTS, SETS, SETTINGS, LINES, OR IDEAS. I DON'T OWN PLAYSTATION 2. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE IN WICH ZACK AND CODY ARE STAYING IN. I DON'T OWN COOLSPRING PRESBYTERIAN CHURCH. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INTERSTATES, STATE ROUTES OR ROADS. I ALSO DON'T OWN PENNSYLVANIA. I ALSO DON'T OWN LAKE LATONKA (THE PRIVATE LAKE COMMUNITY) I DO OWN AUNT JENNIFER!**

_**Author's Note: In this chapter, the directions, the church, the roads, and the Aunt Jennifer's home are all real. They are real places in Western Pennsylvania, right outside the town of Mercer and Greenville. Isn't that cool! I know that they are real, because they reside near my home. **_

**Chapter 8:**

_A New Beginning_

Around 8 hours later, they pulled off of Interstate 79, and onto PA State Route 62. Cody sat up. He figured they must be nearing Aunt Jennifer's home. It was the same house, barn, yard, and woods that their father had grown up in. Cody quickly shook it off before he got too shaken up. She was Kurt's older sister. Cody looked over, and saw that Zack was asleep. He figured he would be.

They followed that road for a short while, until they turned onto a back road. They passed a small private lake community. About 5 minutes later, they pulled into the gravel parking lot of a small, white church. The sign read Coolspring Presbyterian Church. Carrey got out, and Zack woke up. Zack rubbed his eyes, and stretched.

"Where's Mom going?" asked Zack, rather sleepy.

"I don't know. She just pulled in and hopped out" answered Cody.

About 5 minutes later, Carrey walked out with a small hand-drawn map, and a list of directions. She just hopped in, told the twins about getting directions, and then started up the car, and headed on down the road. They made a sudden turn onto an Airport Road. Then they turned onto District Road. Zack and Cody both sat up. They'd both remembered that the house was on a District Road. After crossing PA State Route 19, they proceeded slowly. 'We must be nearing the house' thought Cody. They slowly pulled into a long, narrow, gravel driveway with a large tan house, that resembled an Amish home that had just been painted tan, a barn, a stable, two silos, a small trail to the woods, and a garage at the end. Carrey pulled up to the front porch. Jennifer had been standing on the front porch she waved and greeted them as they left the car. Carrey ran up onto the porch.

"Thank you so much for watching them on such short notice" said Carrey.

"Oh it's no problem. They're family. Don't worry" reassured Jennifer.

Zack and Cody unwillingly walked towards the trunk, opened it, and began digging out their stuff. 5 suitcases each, and 3 pillows each. Cody brought along blanky, and Zack brought along some video games, and their PS2. They then headed up to the porch with their luggage. Aunt Jennifer gave both boys a huge hug. Cody looked down at the ground. 'Why did Mom send us here!' thought Cody, 'She knows how hard Dad's death was for us. And of course, she sends us to spend probably the whole summer with his sister in his childhood home! Arg!' Cody was angry. Surprisingly, Kurt's death had hit Cody harder than it had hit Zack. Zack seemed to like him more. Yet, the death had really hit Cody. Really hard.

"Well, I got to run" said Carrey, glancing at her watch.

Carrey walked over to her two boys, hugged them tightly and lovingly, and then kissed their foreheads.

"I promise I won't be too long. I promise" Carrey said.

Cody just rolled his eyes. He didn't believe her promises anymore. That was because of the time she had separated him from Zack about 2 years ago. That incident had brought the twins a lot closer to each other, however. Then Carrey hopped in her car, started it, and began to head down the driveway. The two boys just watched as there mother drove off down the driveway on her way to Missouri.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	9. Ready or Not Here I Come

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT! I DON'T OWN THE NUMBER 555-5544! I DON'T OWN COMFORT INN! I DON'T OWN MICROSOFT! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 9:**

_Ready or Not Here I Come_

Chris had carefully chosen a name. Arnold Riker. With this ID, he rented a white sedan. He claimed he was a businessman for Microsoft. He rented room at the Lormington Comfort Inn where Bonnie, or Lucy as she went by, was filming a movie. There he would wait for her to be alone, then he would take her. He'd bundle her up like a rag doll and carry her away. Far away to a place where he can explain to her everything, away from the world. He had owned a home hidden in the wooded mountains of West Virginia. No one would find them, and she would be able to let it sink in without the pressures of everyday stardom. C". It was the perfect name. He wasn't sure how long to keep her there. Then, he had to get Carrey. They could be a family again. Of course, they'd have to live in hiding for the rest of Chris's life. Suddenly, Chris's cell phone rang.

"Hello" answered Chris.

"Listen, I got a new job for you. Someone needs these two boys 'out of here', but they don't want any evidence. Not even a body. The number is 555-5544. The other line clicked. Chris picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, I here you have a job" said Chris. A deep voice replied:

"Yeah. Zack and Cody Martin. They're from Boston, but they're staying with their aunt between Mercer and Greenville, PA. District Road. It's the big tan house with the barn. You can't miss it. I'll pay 50 grand. But listen, I wan no left of mess, and definitely no bodies! Can you do it?"

"Sure" replied Chris, his eyes gleaming with eagerness and pleasure.

"Great the direction and info are coming. Hold on."

After Chris had discussed directions and terms he hung up.

_Chris's Point of View:_

_At last, now I'll have Carrey. I'll just kidnap the boys. The voice said no bodies. If I kidnap them, there wouldn't be any bodies. That'll make us one huge family. And I'll have Carrey as my beautiful wife once more for sure. _

_End Chris's Point of View_

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	10. Photograph

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT!**

**Chapter 10:**

_Photograph_

Aunt Jennifer nudged the two boys into the house. She helped them carry in their things.

"Alright, follow me. I'll show you to your room. One room for both of you is okay right?" asked Aunt Jennifer.

Zack and Cody glanced at each other, looked back at her, and nodded.

"Okay then. Follow me" replied their aunt.

She took them through a long hall. They went through the last door on the left. After passing through the large living room, they headed for the stairs. The walls of the stairs were covered in family photos. Cody swallowed hard. He looked at each photo as they progressed up the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at one of the photos. Cody pulled Zack over, and pointed to the picture. It was a photo of Kurt. In one corner of the frame there was a news paper article on his death, and in the other corner of the frame, there was a funeral card. Cody tried, but couldn't hold back his tears. They slowly streamed down his cheeks. Jennifer hadn't noticed that they'd stopped. Zack and Cody quickly hurried up the stairs. Cody held his head down to keep Jennifer from noticing the tears. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they followed the long corridor to the last room on the right. She opened the door, and set down some of their bags, then let them in.

"Is this okay?" asked Jennifer.

" It's fine," said Zack, answering for both his brother and him.

"Alright. There is just one rule while your up here. No one, absolutely no one is to set foot in the room that has a 1 on the door. Your not allowed to even open the door. Understand?" asked Jennifer

Zack and Cody both nodded.

"My kids will be home later. Dinner is at 6"

And with that, Jennifer left. Cody slunk down on the bed, buried his head in his hands, and began to weep. Zack walked over and comforted his brother.

"Why are you so upset Cody? It was just his photo" asked Zack, concerned for his own twin.

"That's just it. Don't you remember, I refused to look at a photo of him since the funeral" said Cody, in between sobs.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten that" said Zack, who just wrapped his arm around his mourning brother.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_Poor Cody. I thought he'd gotten over it. I thought he'd come to terms with Dad's death. Perhaps all this is a little to much for him. That photo was a little startling. I forgot Cody was that close. Cody will probably clear up by dinner. I hope he does. Perhaps he just needs a little time outdoors, or alone. Who knows I wonder what's in that room with the one on it. It's clearly important somehow. I have to know what's in there. It's bugging me like crazy!_

_End of Zack's Point of View_

_Later that Night:_

"Dad? Where are you? Dad? Dad!" screamed Cody, who was tossing and tuning wildly in bed.

Zack shot up, and ran over to Cody. He began to attempt to shake his brother awake.

"Cody! Cody wake up!" cried Zack "You were having a nightmare!"

Cody sat up, grabbed his blanky, and began to shiver and rock back and forth on the edge of his bed. Zack simply sighed, sat down next to Cody, wrapped his arm around Cody, and attempted to comfort him.

_Zack's Point of View:_

_What had upset Cody so much? He's never this bad. Only when the thing happened. Oh no! The thing! I hope Cody isn't having those nightmares again! He did see that photo of Dad today. Oh man! That photo could've shaken him up horribly! Oh man! Poor, poor Cody. Poor, poor Cody. How could he have taken it so hardly? He wasn't always close to him. Only for that short while. I was always closest to him before that! I should be the one who's mourning so much! Oh great! Here they come! The tears!_

_End Zack's Point of View_

Tears slowly streamed down Zack's cheek. He fought to hold them back, but was quickly defeated. The two Martin boys were sitting on the edge of a strange bed, in a strange room, in a strange house, all alone, crying.

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	11. Here She's Not

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT!**

**- Authors Note: The words in the very end of the chapter that are all in capitals, well, they're supposed to be there, that's essential to the story…..not a typo! -**

**Chapter 11:**

_Here She's Not_

The road seemed very dull as rain began to poor down upon it. The drive from Pennsylvania to Missouri was quite uneventful on a normal basis. There wasn't much scenery. Around 11:30 pm, she pulled into the long, narrow, tree lined driveway of her sister Lorelai's. Lorelai was standing out on the porch and waving as Carrey pulled in.

"Hey Lizzy!" said Lorelai as Carrey got out of the car.

" Hey Lory! How are you?" asked Carrey.

"Not bad, you?" asked Lorelai.

Once Carrey had unloaded her bags and other things from her trunk, she followed her sister inside with her stuff. After Carrey got settled in, she headed down to the kitchen to talk to Lorelai about Bonnie.

"Hey, so where is Bonnie, I mean Lucy?" asked Carrey.

"Oh, she's coming back today from her big movie tour. She was just staying at Lormington. I think she was in a Comfort Inn, but I'm not sure" said Lorelai nonchalantly.

"She's not here! Not home! Oh dear!" said Carrey in a panic.

"What's the problem?" asked Lorelai, a little concerned.

" I think Bonnie is in danger!"said Carrey.

"What makes you think that?" asked Lorelai.

Carrey carefully reached into her purse and pulled out a small envelope. She handed it to her sister. Once Lorelai read it, she dropped it, and her mouth went wide. It was the letter Chris had sent Carrey about Bonnie.

"That why I needed to stay at your house for a little while" said Carrey.

Just then, a large travel type bus pulled up to the house.

"Here she is!" said Lorelai excitedly.

Carrey and Lorelai hurried out to the huge bus. They both tore open the door to Bonnie's part of the bus. She was no where in sight. On one chair there was an envelope addressed to 'My Sweet', written in red ink. Carrey tore open the envelope, and read the letter. It read:

Poor, poor sweetie. Your too late. You shouldn't have taken her. She wasn't just your daughter. She was mine too! Well, I wont keep you waiting. Follow my little bread crum trail. Oh, she'll always be in the same ROOM with me. SKIP along you way now!

Carrey dropped the letter, and fell back onto the seat, shocked and scared.


	12. Goose Chase

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT (CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC. )! I DO OWN CHRIS BOYDZ, AND BONNIE. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PLACES IN THIS CHAPTER, EXCEPT "BONNIE'S PLACE". THANK YOU!**

_**Authors Note: Kinsman, Ohio is indead a real town. I don't know about the rest because I just came up with them from my mind!**_

**Chapter 12:**

_Goose Chase_

The silent car sped down the highway in a hurry to get out of the state.

"Sound asleep" said Chris to himself, glancing into the back seat where his daughter lay asleep. He had drugged her. Drugged her, and snuck her out when the bus driver stopped to use the restroom. It was perfect. He was sure Carrey had read the note by now.

_Chris's Point Of View:_

_I hope Carrey noticed that skip and room were written all in capital letters. Skiproom. Jacob has a summer house in Skiproom, Illinois. I hope she remembers the time I took her there. Man, that was the most wonderful two weeks in my life. I had a blast! Such good memories. _

_End Chris's Point of View:_

He'd lead her on a wild goose chase. Next, he'd lead her to Royal, Indiana. Then to Arttown, Kentucky. Next to Kinsman, Ohio. After that, he'd hide for a while. Relax a little bit. Allow Carrey to get frantic and catch up. Then, while Carrey was still looking for Bonnie, he'd secretly kidnap Carrey's twin boys. He'd then lead her to Jennifer's home, where the boys where, but he would've already left. Then, he'd slow down a bit, and lead her to Altoona, Pennsylvania. After that, he'd just lead her to "Bonnie's Place". He figured she would've had enough by then. He new his plan would work. It had to. It must!

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	13. The Room

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT...WHICH INCLUDES ANY OF ITS ASPECTS...THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 13:**

_The Room_

_**Boston:**_

As Cody awoke, he glanced over at his brother. He was still sleeping. Cody carefully slipped out of bed and out the door, trying not to wake Zack. Cody slowly slunk down the door.

_Cody's Point of View:_

_What's behind that door. I can't stop thinking about it. Is it a body? Is it weapons? Is it a collection of some sort. Drugs? I just don't know. It has to be something. I wanna open it, but she said we weren't allowed to. But what if she doesn't know? No Cody! She said we were not to ever set foot in there. What she doesn't know, wont hurt her. Cody, no. This isn't you. Oh, but I am you. Think about it, she may tell mom, and she may make us stay here longer. Or she may make us do barn work. But think about this. If she doesn't know, and we do open it, it may get us out of this horrid place sooner. We may also be able to find some leverage over her...That may get us out sooner. Wait, who's we and us? We and us, you idiot. Me and you. Who are you? I'm your evil maniacal side. I help you get all of your desires. Well, I suppose I could open it a little. But not too much. Just a little. Well, your not so dumb after all. _

_End of Cody's Point of View_

Cody slowly crawled over to Aunt Jennifer's door, and listened to see if she was still asleep. She was at the opposite end of the hall from "the room". Cody carefully rose to his feet, and with extreme caution, opened the door. It was completely dark, and he could see no light switch or window. He snuck over to the hall closet, and dug out a flashlight. He turned on the flashlight, and sighed. It was barely light. You couldn't even read anything unless you were really close. He just shrugged and figured it was better than nothing. Shakily, he proceeded towards the open room.

At that moment, Zack had awoken by the sound of clinking outside his room wall. He glanced at Cody's bed. He wasn't there. Zack sat up. He figured he was going to the bathroom. He decided to check, just to be sure. Zack slowly slid out of bed, put on his slippers, his robe, and his watch. He lazily shuffled towards the door, stopping halfway to look in the mirror. He had large, dark circles under his eyes. The farm work had really made him tired, and kept him up late. He slowly continued to the door. He casually opened the door, began to walk out, and stopped dead in the doorway.

As Cody began to walk into the room, he turned his attention to the left wall. It was covered with photos and news articles. Unable to tell what the articles said, and who the photos were of, Cody decided to scoot further into the room. Cody looked closer, and saw candles. He frantically looked around for a match or matchbox of some sort. Suddenly, his flashlight caught a small matchbox and matches on the floor in the corner. He bent down, picked them up, lit a match, and then lit the candles. 'There, that's better' thought Cody to himself. He then began to look at the photos and news articles. Cody dropped the flashlight. The articles were of someone's death. Kurt's death. And the photos were of Kurt as well. Tears clouded Cody's vision as he tried to read the articles. Cody slowly dropped to his knees ans tears poured down his face. Cody slowly curled into a little ball on the floor.

Zack's mouth dropped as he saw Cody in a ball on the floor in the "forbidden room", rocking back and forth, and crying. Zack quietly hurried over. His head turned to the candles and then to the articles and photos . He sighed. Then he bent down to help his brother out of the horrid room. He picked up Cody, who just slumped on his shoulder. Zack quickly and quietly blew out the candles, and pushed Cody out the door. He carefully shut the door behind him, and continued to help Cody back into their room, without waking Aunt Jennifer. Once in their room, he shut the door behind him, and continued to help Cody back into their room. He shut the door behind them. Zack carefully helped Cody to his bed. He wrapped his arm around him, and began to comfort him.

Suddenly, the morning bell rang, and Zack headed down to the dining room for breakfast. He explained to Aunt Jennifer that Cody was sick, and Aunt Jennifer decided to have Zack take care of Cody. Her boys were going camping with some of their friends, and she had to take them to the campground, so someone had to stay with Cody. And, her husband was out of the question, because he was gone at a horse competition. So, Zack was stuck watching Cody in a house not their own.

After breakfast, Zack said goodbye to Aunt Jennifer and the boys, and then headed upstairs to their room. When he walked in, Cody was asleep. 'Good, he's asleep' thought Zack to himself. All throughout the day, Zack sat with Cody. Cody wouldn't eat a bite, and therefore he just sat there crying, and talking to Zack about _that room_. It was horrid for Cody. Zack thought it was horrid too, and would occasionally go to the bathroom to cry, but he was afraid to cry in front of Cody. He was just too afraid to cry in front of him, and he wasn't sure why. Yet, Zack continued to comfort him. All day he listened to his sobs, and his cries of shock, terror, pain, and misery. Poor Cody, and oh, Dad was all that went through his mind. Finally, zack got so concerned he called Carrey's cell phone. Unfortunately, he got the voice mail. After leaving a message, he realized Cody had fallen asleep again. Zack just sighed, laid back on the bed, closed his eyes, and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as today.

_:D Read and Review Please :D_


	14. Kings, Queens, and Key Chains

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, nor any part of it. I also do not own King's restaurant...Nor do I own the drink Shirley Temple...thank you!**

_Author's note: I wanna let you all try to figure out this clue, before I spoil a few chapters later. Please review with your thoughts or ideas of where he might be going. _

**Chapter 14:**

_Kings, Queens, and Key chains_

Carrey took a small sip of her pop, and then quickly jerked it away. It was warm. She had begun her trek to find her only daughter, Bonnie, and her ex-husband, Chris. She had found the clue he had left. Skiproom, Illinois. That was the best few weeks of Carrey's life. She had remembered that Chris's brother had a summer home there, and that's where Chris had headed. Skiproom was in North Eastern Illinois. She had decided not to notify Zack and Cody of where she was going. She didn't want them to get caught up in theis mess too. Suddenly, she noticed that the cars in front of her had stopped, and so she slammed on her brakes. Carrey leaned out the open window to see what was going on. Carrey leaned back into the car and sighed. There was a line of cars that continued for what seemed like miles. Carrey leaned back in her seat, and flipped on the radio. She decided to try and find an oldie's station that played 60's and 70's music. Finally, she found one.

"Oh I love this son" she said to herself, and she turned up the volume.

Finally, the long line began to move. When she had reached the start of the hold up, she saw a bad crash. 2 cars had flipped over, and another one looked like it had been driven over. A large semi truck was sitting in the grass, with it's trailer tipped over. It looked horrid.

About two and a half hours later, she came upon a sign that read:

Welcome to Illinois!

A smile grew across her face. She figured she would stoop at a restaurant somewhere around the border, and then continue driving until she reached Skiproom. She glanced at the clock, and it read 6:30pm. By time she reached Skiproom, it would be about 9:30pm. She had decided to just drive right to the summer home, knowing that her daughter was probably in harm, and that Chris was a late nighter. Suddenly, she spotted a Kings restaurant, and pulled in. It looked satisfying to her. She parked the car and sighed. She was looking at the three key chains on herpurse. One was Cody. The next Zack. And the third, Kurt. Oh gosh how she missed him. She remembered all the greatness between them for both of their marriages. She remembered meeting him for the first time, and how she knew he could help her restart her life, after the things that had happened. She remembered the two lovely children they had together, and the other miscarriage. She remembered when the were dating. The lovely tour bus. The beautiful dinners. She sighed once more, remembering his death. She could see it clearly now. Suddenly, she shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought. She turned the keys, opened the door, and got out. She couldn't deal with that right now.

Carrey gave the receptionist her last name, and the lady pointed her to a row of cushioned benches in the corner. Carrey nodded, walked over, and sat down. She took a look around the room. It was a very homey place. Very snug, cozey and warm. Suddenly, she heard her name called, and she walked up to the lady, who looked at the waitress, and motioned. The waitress grabbed one menu, and lead her over to the corner in the back. She handed Carrey her menu, and went to go serve another table. They were rather busy. Carrey opened the menu, and looked at the drink menu. She decided to order a Shirley Temple, and then closed the menu. When her waitress came back she ordered, and the waitress went back to get her drink. Carrey opened up the dinner menu, and decided to order a shrimp basket. Her waitress then came back with her drink, and took her order.

After Carrey had finished her dinner, she left a small tip, and hurried out the door, knowing that she had to get back on the road. When Carrey got back into the car, she took another look at the key chains on her purse, ans sighed. 'Maybe I should call them' thought Carrey, picking up her cell phon and calling her sister-in-law, Jennifer.

"Hey Jenn, this is CarreyI'm good...How about you? That's good...Yes, that's why...Sick! When?...oh...is he better know?...That's good...where are they now?...oh...a sleep over, eh...new friends...that's good...well, it was nice talking to you!...right...bye"

Carrey hung up. 'That's nice. They have new friends' thought Carrey, who just shrugged, and turned on the car. She pulled out of the parking lot, onto the highway, and headed down the road for Skiproom.

About three hours later, Carrey arrived in Skiproom safely. She went to a local 24 hour market, and picked up a map of Skiproom. She searched through her memory, to try and remember exactly which road he lived on. She knew he lived right on the lake, but there were tons of roads that ran next to Skiproom Lake. 'Brookville Lane! That's it!' thought Carrey, as she started up the car, and drove off for Brookville Lane. About 15 minutes later, Carrey finally found the home. Carrey turned off the car, and took a deep breath. She reached into her purse, pulled out a mirror and makeup, and began to apply it to her face. Suddenly, she dropped the makeup, realizing exactly what she was doing. She was making herself look younger and prettier, incase she saw Chris. She put the stuff back in her purse, and got out of the car, before she began heading down a path she did not wish to follow. When she came up to the house, she tried to open the front door, knowing Chris would leave it unlocked. Suddenly, a letter popped down, and hung in front of her in the doorway by a string. Carrey pulled the letter off the sting, and opened it.

_Hello my sweet._

_Nice job finding the first clue._

_We had some good times here you know. Good times._

_Well, here's your next clue. _

_Moving through the states to a little town in Indiana. _

_Rattling you brain yet?_

_You once said I was KING of the world_

_And I said you were QUEEN of the world_

_For you were beautiful and smart. _

_When our child entered out CASTLE of life_

_She became our PRINCESS_

_Figure it out yet?_

_Don't worry, our child is safe. _

_Enjoy finding us. _

Carrey's mouth dropped open wide, as the letter plummeted towards the ground.

_:D Please read and review:D_


	15. Wonderful Kidnapping?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIVE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING AT ALL RELATED(CHARACTERS, SETTINGS,PLOTS,NAMES,LINES,ETC.) THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 15:**

_**Wonderful Kid Napping?**_

By now, Bonnie had excepted the fact that Chris was her father. She had been angry with

Carrey. Bonnie had always wanted a father, but she never really had one. She had always wished for one. For years she had wished over her birthday cake that she could meet her father. Though she was missing her movie making, she still loved her father, who had just been brought to her.

_Bonnie's Point of View:_

_Man, this is great. I finally have my father. I mean, I've always wanted one. I never got anything from him. And although I know that he abducted me to get me, I rather happy. Man, I want to rip Mom's head off now. She never told me about Dad. Never. Not once. She knows how much I wanted one, and I never got one! How dare she keep him from me! How dare she. Besides, what did she have to hide from me. He's wonderful. He could never hurt a flee. Besides, he promises that we'll all be together soon. This will be wonderful. He's wonderful. He's kind, and I'm a lot like him. He says I look exactly like Mom_._ But I'm not sure of that. Man. I can't stop thinking about how nice this is. Although I have no idea of where we are going, it's still nice. Absolutely nice. _

_End of Bonnie's Point of View_

_:D Read and Review Please:D_


	16. New Neighbors

**Chapter 16:**

_**New Neighbors**_

Zack looked out the car window, as he was headed home with his aunt from the store.

"Looks like your getting new neighbors" said Zack, pointing to the big moving truck as they pulled in the driveway.

"Yeah, that place has been for sale for several months now. I'm just glad to see it go. Well, looks like I'll be baking some cookies for our new neighbors" said Jennifer, glancing over at the moving van.

As soon as they got inside, and all the groceries were put away, Zack dashed up to the room he shared with Cody. He had begun to accept the fact that his mom had left them there. He actually liked it. The bonds between him and his cousins were growing stronger, and he was beginning to appreciate farm work. This little trip had changed him quite a bit. But all he knew was that next week was going to be hard. Next week was the anniversary of Kurt's death. This would be hard for Zack, but twice as hard as the sensitive Cody.

As soon as Zack reached the room's door, he knocked and then came in. He saw Cody sitting on the bed, looking at a photo of Kurt. He sighed, walked in, and sat down on the bed next to Cody.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Zack a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Cody, placing back the photo.

"Some new people moved in" said Zack, trying to start a conversation.

"Really? You mean next door?" asked Cody.

"Yup" answered Zack

"Sweet!" said Cody with some hope on his face.

"Aunt Jennifer is going over later, and I'm going with her. Do you wanna go?"asked Zack

"Sure." said Cody, and with that he left the room, and headed down the stairs.

Zack just shrugged. He knew this time was going to be tough for Cody, and all he could do was be the best brother he could be, and always be there.

Zack and Cody had already been at Aunt Jennifer's house for almost a month now. They were both getting accustomed to living there. Their mother called about once a week. She wouldn't tell them why she left though. Zack and Cody were beginning to get annoyed.

_**About an hour later:**_

Zack, Cody, and Aunt Jennifer walked down the gravel driveway carrying cookies to give

to their new neighbors.

As they approached the house, Cody realized how nice it looked. It looked very homey. The house was surrounded by trees on 3 sides. It looked very lovely from the outside, but he had yet to see the inside. Jennifer rang the doorbell. Cody could hear people moving around inside. Suddenly the door swung open, and a teenage girl who was carrying a rather heavy looking box stood there.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Haley , we're from next door." greeted Aunt Jennifer.

"Oh, please come in" said the girl, who walked over to a dimly lit kitchen, and set the box down on the table. She dusted her hands off.

"Mom! We have visitors!" yelled the girl.

"Just one moment. She lead them into a rather empty dining room, pulled up some folding chairs, apologized for not having anything else, and then asked them to sit.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Leonhard, and this is my daughter Lisa" said a middle aged woman, walking over to the small party, and shaking hands with Aunt Jennifer.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Haley from next door, and these are my nephews Zack and Cody who will be staying with us for a while. You have a lovely home." said Jennifer.

"Thanks. I'm sorry it's such a mess. I'm sure you understand"

"Oh, perfectly" said Jennifer chuckling.

Jennifer handed Mrs. Leonhard the cookies, and they walked off into the kitchen talking. Lisa simply stood there.

"Hi, I'm Lisa. Do you wanna go to my room?" she asked, pointing to a long, narrow hall.

"Sure" they boys answered in unison, as they got up and began to follow Lisa.

It wasn't until about an hour later that they all left. Zack and Cody left laughing.

"Well, they were very nice" said Jennifer.

"Did you like Lisa?" asked Jennifer.

The twins nodded their heads.

"Man, the boys are probably wondering where we are." said Jennifer.

_**In Bedroom:**_

_Cody's Point of View:_

_That was wonderful! I have made a wonderful new friend! And a cute one at that! Stop Cody! That was so much fun! Who knew I could have so much in common with someone! I never thought it possible! I'll have to go over tomorrow! Man, she's awesome. This is totally going to rule. Lisa J. Leonhard. I wonder what the J stands for? Hmmm... oh well. Lisa J. Leonhard, new friend!_

_End of Cody's Point of View_


	17. Royal, Indiana

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY PART OF IT, OR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT!!!! I DON'T OWN DENNY'S!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Chapter 17:**

_**Royal ,Indiana**_

Bonnie woke up as the car pulled up to a hotel.

"Hey, where are we?" asked Bonnie.

"Another stop. Royal, Indiana. Why?"

"Just wondered. Can we stop for some food? I'm starved." asked Bonnie

"Sure. How about Denny's?" asked Chris.

"Sounds good."

And with that, Chris turned the car around and pulled out of the parking lot.

Bonnie glanced out the windows, trying to catch every bit of the trip and place that she could get. She still was a little confused of why they were going to a different house. But she was still furious at both Lorelai and Carrey. Absolutely furious.

After they got some food, Chris drove her back to the hotel. They checked in, and then headed up to room 215.

_**Later That Night:**_

Chris glanced over at Bonnie. 'Good, she's asleep' he thought to himself. Chris quietly got up from the chair he was sitting in. He went over to his suitcase, and grabbed out a red ink bottle, a quill pen, and a piece of paper. He knew that his knowledge of writing with a quill pen and ink would come in handy someday. He pulled out a crinkled piece of paper out of his pocket. It was the little riddle he had come up with at the rest stop. He seemed as if he were in a trance. Every word had to be written perfectly. Suddenly, the alarm clock rang, and Bonnie began to awake. He quickly sealed the letter, and hid it in his pocket. He carefully opened the blinds, just as Bonnie awoke.

"Morning, dear." said Chris.

"Hey," said Bonnie rubbing her eyes.

"Hurry up and get ready, we have to leave." said Chris motioning her to get up.

"Oh, yeah. Why do we have to leave so early all the time?" asked Bonnie.

"Because we want to get to the lovely home as fast as possible, don't we?" asked Chris.

"Of course" said Bonnie smiling.

Bonnie then got up, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

A half hour later, they were on the road again. This time, Chris had to stop at a house that was near one of the rest stops.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink. Would you like something?" asked Chris pulling into the parking lot of the rest stop.

"Just a hot chocolate please" answered Bonnie, placing her head phones on.

"Okay. I'll be back." said Chris. Bonnie nodded.

Chris carefully went into the rest stop. Then, he snuck into one of the restaurants there****He carefully snuck out the back kitchen door of that restaurant. He then scurried into the woods behind the house he was seeking. It was one of his cousins homes. Another summer home. He carefully used the key he had, and snuck in through the back of the house. He knew that Carrey would find the letter, if he left it right inside. He pulled over a chair, and placed it in the center of the entry way. Then he took the letter, and centered it on the chair. The envelope read:

To my loved one

It was perfect. He then ran over to the phone, and pulled out a piece of paper with a cell phone number on it from his pocket. He dialed the number. It was Carrey's cell phone. He got the voice mail. Just what he wanted. He smiled deviously.

"Carrey, love, if you want your child back, come to the town from the riddle," he said in a deep voice,****"Then come to 115 Cherrywood Lane. We'll be waiting." And with that, he hung up.

Chris then snuck out of the house, making sure the front door was unlocked, and then headed back to the rest stop. He picked up a coffee and a hot chocolate, and then headed out to the car.

"Here you go," he said to Bonnie, handing her the cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks"

"Alright, ready to go?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. When are we going to stop?" asked Bonnie. Chris pulled out a map.

"Probably somewhere around Arttown, Kentucky."

"Okay," said Bonnie, putting back on her headphones, and leaning back into the chair.

They then headed off, down the road.

_**Please Read and Review:D :D :D**_


	18. Anger and Friendship

**_AN: Please go to  ...this is the website for my series._**

_**AN: Lisa Leonhard is a real person. She is a person I am very dear too! Rose Leonhard is also a real person! I figured you all might wanna know that! Sorry!**_

**Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT!! NOT A SINGLE PART OF IT!!! NOTHING! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 18:**

_**Anger and Friendship**_

Carrey sat in her car at the rest stop, sipping a cup of coffee, and looking at a map. She had

figured out the clue. Royal, Indiana. That clue wasn't that hard. She suddenly was getting a call, she glanced at the caller id, and noticed that it was Lorelai. She wondered what she could need.

"Hey, sis...how are you?...oh...I'm fine...I guess...a little worried...well...I don't know...Royal, Indiana I think...I'm not completely sure...yes...I know...I'm trying...I'm sure you know that...thanks...I hope to see you soon...truly do...love ya...see you soon...yeah...bye" Carrey then hung up the phone...suddenly, she noticed that she had one missed call. She went through the system.

Suddenly, she dropped her cell phone, and grabbed out a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly jotted down some sort of address, started the car, finished the last of her coffee, and drove off down the road.

_**Arttown, Kentucky Next Morning:**_

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Bonnie.

"Three in the morning"

"Then why are you getting me up now?" asked Bonnie, who was rather confused.

"There is someone after us" said Chris, throwing his things into his suitcase.

"Who?" asked Bonnie

"This isn't 20 questions you know! I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here right now!" exclaimed Chris motioning for Bonnie to get up.

Without hesitation, Bonnie got up, threw her things in her backpack, and followed Chris out the door of the little motel. She hopped in the car, while Chris checked out. 'Who could be following us? Why is Dad so upset? Someone very bad must be following us. Of course, Dad did kidnap me. But that was a good thing. Oh, it's probably just Lorelai. I'm not sure. Hm." thought Bonnie to herself. Chris jumped in the car, started it up, and sped out of the parking lot.

"Dad, will you please explain what is going on?" asked Bonnie, rather confused.

"There is a bad lady chasing us. She thinks that I killed a man, which I did not, and is trying to find me, and she has found me. She's on her way to Arttown now!" said Chris, making a sharp left turn onto the interstate.

"So, where are we going?" asked Bonnie, knowing how crazy her father's affairs were.

"Kinsman, Ohio. It will take her longer to find us there."said Chris, speeding down the interstate.

Bonnie just shrugged it off, she knew that her father's affairs were crazy. She still loved him though. She had always longed for a father, and she was thankful just to have one, no matter what he was like or did.

_**Small House in Royal, Indiana:**_

Carrey ran out the door after reading that last note. This one told her straight out where Bonnie was supposed to be, or at least where the next clue was. 3445 Terry Road, Arttown, Kentucky. He said that he would have people watching for her arrival. She had assumed this was where she would find her sweet Bonnie. Carrey sped down the highway, on her way to Arttown Kentucky. It would take her a few hours to get there, so she sped as quickly as she could. She had to get there quickly.

_**Several Hours Later in Arttown, Kentucky:**_

Carrey walked up to the small house, pulled out the key that was enclosed with the letter,

and stuck it in the door. She twisted the key, and heard the click from the door. Slowly, she opened the door. The television was on. A man sat there, with a black ski mask on, and all black clothing, so that you could not identify him. He pointed to a little door. Carrey walked towards it, and opened the door. The room was very small, and there was a lump in the bed that resided in the corner. Carrey pulled up the sheet, and her face filled with disappointment. Underneath was a pile of clothing and a small note enclosed in a large envelope that read To My Lovely Darling. Carrey slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter. Carrey ran out the door in fury. She ran to her car, and began to beat her hand upon the windows.

****"Arrrrggg!!!" she screamed,"what have I done to him? What does he want from me? Why can't he just say here she is, come and get her?!?!? I just don't understand!" she said kicking the car door, then climbing in her car, and driving off to the nearest hotel.

She really needed some time to unwind. And perhaps some sleep. She hadn't had a good nights sleep for days now. She just needed some relaxation. She had been worrying too much about Bonnie.

_**Aunt Jennifer's Home in Pennsylvania:**_

"Hey, you going over to Lisa's too?" asked Zack, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Duh, I really like her. She makes it seem like we actually belong here" said Cody.

"Yeah, I know. And she's hot too!" said Zack, raising his eyebrows.

Cody just rolled his eyes, and continued buttoning up his polo shirt. Years had done a lot to them. Years and sorrow.

"Did you ever think that there might be more to love than just physical beauty?" asked Cody turning to face Zack.

"Yes, but that wouldn't be any fun" said Zack, walking over to the dresser, and pulling out a pair of socks. He sat down, and began to put them on.

Cody just rolled his eyes, and threw his shoes on.

"I'll meet you downstairs" said Cody, heading out the door.

"Okay." said Zack, trying to hurry as fast as he could.

After Zack came down the stairs, they said goodbye to their aunt, and walked over to Lisa's house. The driveway was too long, and there was no shortcut to her house.

As they slowly approached Lisa's door, Cody reached for the doorbell, and rang it.

"This is great! She invited us for dinner! With her mom! How nice" said Cody, sighing with happiness.

"Yup" agreed Zack.

The door opened Lisa.

"Hey Lisa. Sup?" asked Zack, beginning to walk in.

"Not much. How are you Cody?" she asked closing the door behind the two.

"Not much" said Cody.

Lisa walked them into a lovely dining room. They were suprised they had not seen it yet. They had been there multiple times over the last few days. They felt true comfort there. And this week was a bad week. A very bad one. Kurt's death.

Lisa showed them to their seats, and headed to the kitchen. She came back out with her mom, and some lovely food. It was spaghetti. Lisa sat between the two boys, reached for their hands, and bowed her head in prayer. Lisa's mother, Rose, said grace. The two boys, though at first confused, quickly understood, and bowed their heads as well. They hadn't even set foot inside a church since Kurt's death. They hadn't dared too. It brought back too many sad memories. Too many.

"Thank you for the food" said Cody, finishing his food.

"Yes, thank you" said Zack.

"Oh, your welcome boys. So nice that Lisa has such nice friends" said Mrs. Leonhard with a smile.

"Do you guys want to come up to the play room?" asked Lisa.

"Sure" agreed Zack and Cody in unison.

"Mother, may we be excused?"

"You most certainly may"

Lisa nodded, and motioned for the boys so follow her, while Rose began to clean up the dinner remains. Lisa and the boys headed up the stairs and down a hall until they reached the last door in that hallway. Lisa opened it to a room filled with books, comfy chairs and little couches, a television, and a pool table. Lisa flicked on a light switch, revealing more of the lovely decorated room. They walls were covered with photos. Cody and Zack stepped inside. They glanced around. The photos were of Lisa, and what looked to be a bunch of friends.

"Welcome to the playroom" said Lisa.

"Wow. This is cool!" said Cody, still looking about the room, trying to take it all in.

"This is my main hang out" said Lisa, who went over to the TV, turned it on, and sat down on one of the couches. She motioned for the twins to come over too.

"What do you wanna watch?" she asked.

They both shrugged. Lisa leaned up, shut off the TV, and looked back at the boys, as if asking them what they wanted to do.

"So...what do you wanna do?" asked Lisa.

"Zack! Cody! Your aunt says that she needs you over there immediately! Betsie is going crazy!" yelled Mrs. Leonhard from downstairs.

Zack and Cody apologized to Lisa, dashed down the stairs, and out the door.

_Lisa's Point of View:_

_Hmm...I wonder if those two are Christians...they seemed flustered when we said grace...I'm too afraid to ask them though...what if I offend them? Oh, well...Perhaps I'll call them later...maybe they'll say something about it...who knows._

_End of Lisa's Point of View_

_**Please review! As my cousin says, review are like chocolate! And I love chocolate! Lol!**_


	19. Mourning and Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY PART OR ASPECT OF IT!! NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY RELATED TO IT WHAT SOEVER!!! THANK YOU!**

_**Author's note: Erika and Lisa are based off of two people who I hold very dear in my life. Thank you!!**_

**Chapter 19 :**

_**Mourning and Remembrance **_

_**Aunt Jennifer's Home:**_

Cody carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake Zack. He glanced at his alarm clock.

It read 9:30. He slipped out of bed, grabbed some all black clothing and a towel, and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

When Cody came back to the room, he noticed that Zack was already awake and dressed, and he was lining up photos on the dressers. Photo's of Kurt. Today was the anniversary of his death. Zack was in all black too. Cody walked over to Zack, and looked at the photos. His eyes began to fill with tears. Zack's already contained them. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

"Come in" the boys said sadly.

It was Aunt Jennifer. She too was dressed in black, and tears clouded her vision as well. She wiped her eyes, and asked the boys to follow her. She lead them into the "fobidden room", opened the door, and stepped inside, motioning the boys along. She lit the candles.

"I didn't want you boys to see this until now, so now you can go in it whenever you like." said Aunt Jennifer, pointing to the many things that cluttered the walls.

The only difference from when Cody had been in there, were black window drapes. Zack's tears came heavier, as he finally got a chance to really look at what Cody had seen that one night. The three stood together, weeping over the death of their precious Kurt.

_**Arttown, Kentucky Rest stop:**_

Carrey wiped tears from her eyes, as she glanced at the photos she had brought with her.

They were photos of Kurt. Some with the rest of their family, and some with just him. The anniversary of this death. Two marriages to the same guy, truly means you really love him. She was a wreck after he died. She wondered how the boys were handling today. Normally, they would be****the cemetery, mourning there. Know, they were all split up, mourning separately. Carrey had decided not to do anything today. She just decided that she would cry, and sleep. That was it. Cry and sleep.

_**Leonhard's House:**_

Lisa walked passed the wall, glancing at the many photos that lined the walls. She stopped

at one of a young girl.

_Lisa's Point of View:_

_Erika. Boy do I miss her. Erika. _

_End Lisa's Point of View_

Erika was Lisa's younger sister, who had been kidnapped 4 years ago. Lisa was only 12. And Erika only 10. Lisa had taken it hard. Erika had been her only playmate. A real friend. They used to have tons of fun together. And then one night. Someone kidnapped her, leaving nothing but a note. They could never track her down. Mr. Leonhard had left them, in an attempt to find Erika, went missing, and still cannot be found. Tomorrow was the anniversary of her kidnapping. Lisa just hoped that she would return someday. Even after four years, she still had hope.

_Please Review!!! It only takes a few seconds, and they're like chocolate!_


	20. What's Up?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANY PART OF IT!!!!! NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY RELATED TO IT!!!! THANK YOU!!**

**Chapter 20:**

_**What's Up?**_

_**Leonhard's House:**_

Lisa sat on her bed, and glanced at a photo of Erika that she held in her hand.

The reason behind Erika's kidnaping, was because she was adopted, and apparently, she was****actually Chris's brother's daughter. Now when Chris's brother passed away, he left everything to Chris, so Chris thought that she belonged to him too.

Neither Lisa nor Erika knew that she was adopted.

_**Kinsman, Ohio:**_

Chris picked up the phone, and dialed the number of the little shack, he was about to name

"Bonnie's Place".

"Hey, Erika, sweetie...yes, I'll be there soon...yeah...there is $30 hidden under the floorboard by my bed...yes...of course...yeah...no, Bonnie doesn't know that your living with us yet...when am I going to tell her? I'm not sure...I know I do...I'll see you soon...I'm not sure...yeah...mmmhhmm...bye" and with that he hung up.

'How do I tell Bonnie about Erika?'thought Chris.

"Hey Bonnie," he called, motioning Bonnie towards him.

"Yeah"

" Did I tell you about your cousin yet?" asked Chris.

"Um...no. Why?"

"Well, your cousin Erika lives in the place we are going too. You see, she was once your uncle's daughter, but when his wife died, he had to put her up for adoption. Now Erika was adopted by a cruel family. Luckily, after your uncle's death, I found her, and took her away from that mean family, and I now keep her safe. Do you mind if she lives with us?" asked Chris.

"No. Can you call her? I wanna talk to her. Just to meet her"

"No, she's busy right now. I'll let you talk to her before we get there though" said Chris.

"Okay" said Bonnie just shrugging and walking over to the bed in the hotel, and back to writing into her journal.

She was writing a journal of all the events and places her and Chris had seen on their way to West Virginia. She figured it would be a good idea. Something to look back upon when she was older. She finished writing that entry, then closed the journal and locked it. Then she got up and turned on the TV. The first channel she turned to had one of her movies on it. She sighed. She really missed her movie career. But Chris had promised that she would get to go back to it soon, so she wasn't too worried.

"What you watchin?" asked Chris from behind his laptop.

"Oh, just one of my movies" said Bonnie with a sigh.

"When will we be to West Virginia?" asked Bonnie.

"Shortly my dear. We have to make one more stop, and then we'll head there"

"Okay" said Bonnie.

_**Aunt Jennifer's Home:**_

Yesterday had been hard on the boys, but today brought new promise. The boys had intended

upon heading out to Lisa's house. They were starting to become close friends. The boys had been excused of work all week, since it was Kurt's death week.

The boys headed down the stairs in unison, and out the door. They had found a shortcut to Lisa's house, and decided to take it, since it looked like it was about to rain.

When the boys reached the house, they had to ring the doorbell twice before getting an answer. A rather tired looking Mrs. Leonhard opened the door, motion the boys to come in, and yelled for Lisa.

Lisa suddenly heard her mom, wiped the tears from her eyes, assuming it was Zack and Cody, and rushed down the stairs to meet them.

"Hey guys" she said rather sorrowful.

"Hey. What's the matter?" asked Cody.

"N-Nothing"said Lisa, heading upstairs.

On the way up to the playroom, Zack and Cody noticed pictures on the walls that had never been there before. They were of a young girl, who looked about 9 or 10ish, and there were several pictures of her. 'Do they possibly have a secret too?' thought Cody. He wasn't sure.

The rest of the visit with Lisa, told Zack and Cody that there was definitely something wrong.

_**Back in Zack and Cody's Room:**_

"Hey Zack, did you notice something wrong with Lisa and her mom?" asked Cody.

"Yeah" said Zack, flipping through a notebook.

"I think it had something to do with those new pictures" said Cody.

"Yeah, I think you're right"

"I think we should see if those pictures are there tomorrow" said Cody.

"Good idea " said Zack.

Tomorrow, they would go back and see if those pictures were still up on the walls, and if they were, they would know that something was up. And it had to deal with that girl.

_Please Review! Reviews are like ice cream!!!! And I like ice cream a whole lot!!!_


	21. That Girl

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY, NOR ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY RELATED TO IT!! NOTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT!! NOT A PART OF IT!!! THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF MY STORY, BOTH PREVIOUS AND FORWARD!!!!!!**

**Chapter 21:**

_**That Girl**_

**_FBI Headquarters:_**

Greg Reynolds leaned back in his chair in his small cubicle at the FBI headquarters. He

picked up a folder that had been laying on his desk, opened the folder, and sighed. There was a photo of a girl, and then a file behind it. Behind that were tons of news articles, and clues, and an odd looking letter. The file was of Erika Leonhard. She had been part of a big case with one of his favorite serial killers, Chris Boydz. However, he still had yet to find the girl and Chris. He had been tracking down this guy for about 14 years now. He felt real sympathy for the little girl and her family. Probably only because his daughter had been kidnaped and never found too. That was the only reason he offered to take the case. It had been the anniversary since this girl had disappeared. And he wasn't much closer. He had decided to just give the family the file, and tell them that he was sorry, but he simply couldn't find his daughter. He grabbed his jacket, and began to leave, when suddenly, one of his co-workers shoved a letter in his hand, and said that they had gotten it by mistake. The handwriting on the envelope matched that on the front of the envelope that had been left for the Leonhards after Chris kidnaped Erika. He quickly tore it open. As he read the letter, his face turned a ghostly white, and the letter fell to the floor.

_**Leonhard's House:**_

Lisa heard the doorbell ring, and she rushed to the door and opened it. It was Zack and Cody.

She sighed, gave off a small smile, and let them in.

"So, how are you guys?" she asked.

"Not bad" they said in unison.

"Were you okay yesterday?" asked Zack.

"Zack" said Cody, hitting his brother.

"I'm fine. Why? Did I seem upset?" asked Lisa, avoiding the truth.

"Oh, never mind" said Zack, giving his brother a look that said, 'There, you happy now?'.

"So, what you wanna do?" asked Lisa.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies or something"said Cody.

"Sure. Hold on. I'll go ask my mom" she said, wandering through the house to go find her mom.

Now was their chance to find that picture. Zack and Cody scanned the walls of the entrance room. Suddenly, Cody found it. He motioned for Zack to come over there. It was the photo of a girl, who looked about ten. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Zack thought she was beautiful. They shook their heads in confusion, still not understanding what had happened to the girl. They wondered if perhaps she lived with her dad because they had never seen Mr. Leonhard, and had never heard him mentioned. Only on occasion by Lisa. They thought that perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Leonhard had gotten divorced. They weren't sure. Suddenly, they heard Lisa coming back in, and they quietly snuck back to where they were originally standing.

"Hey, I can go" she said, going over to the hall closet, getting out a pair of flip flops, and motioning them out the door.

Aunt Jennifer had taken them to the movies. They were going to see "Sisters and Brothers" a new movie that had just come out about a week ago.

_**On the Highway to Kinsman, Ohio:**_

Carrey sped down the highway, sipping her coffee, and flipping through the radio stations.

She had been stressed. It had been 5 days since the anniversary of Kurt's death. She had decided to stay a while in Arttown. She had called Zack and Cody a lot over the past days. She really needed some more sleep. She had been so stressed lately. Too stressed. But she couldn't stop. She had to find Bonnie. She had to. Suddenly, she noticed the long line before her, as the car slowly came to a stop. It looked like a wreck. Not to far up. She could be here for a while. Suddenly, she saw flashing lights and heard sirens behind her, warning her that it had just happened. She would be her for a long while. She sighed, put the car in park, leaned back into her chair, and picked up a magazine that had been on the seat next to her, and began to flip through the pages. Shw set it down. She was too stressed. She needed to find Bonnie. And when she found Chris, she had some nasty things to say to him. She wanted to kill him. She really did. But she knew that doing that would make her no better than him.

Finally about forty-five minutes later, the line began to move, and in no time, she was back on the road, speeding towards Kinsman, Ohio. According to the map, there wasn't much longer to go. She had no connection with Kinsman, so she was wondering if perhaps Chris did, or if it was just an even place. She had noticed the zig-zag pattern of states.

Suddenly, there was an exit sign for Kinsman. She noticed it, and turned down. The area was very rural, and filled with forests. Kinsman was still a few miles away.

_**On road to Aunt Jennifer's House:**_

Chris chugged the energy drink, trying to keep awake. He looked back into the back seat, and

noticed that Bonnie was asleep. 'Good' he thought, as he continued to follow the directions down the back roads. He some rope, gags, and a letter all prepared. He knew that he would have Carrey after this. He just knew it. If he had all three of her kids, he knew she would be powerless. It would be perfect. They could all be a lovely family. And Zack and Cody would have a father again. It had to work for him. It just had to. And her was sure it would. Positively sure. Suddenly, Bonnie began to wake.

"Hey sweetie" he said, looking frightened.

"Hey. Where are we?" she asked glancing out the window.

"I don't know. I think I made a wrong turn" he said, pretending to panic.

"What was your first clue?" Bonnie said.

"Ha ha. I think I'll stop for directions" he said, glancing around for a house.

Bonnie just sighed and leaned back into the seat, shaking her head.

'That was close. Now she won't have to know about Zack and Cody until later' thought Chris, dropping a small quick-reacting sleeping pill that he had received illegally into the unopened mountain dew. And waited for it to dissolve.

"Here, have some" said Chris, shoving it in her hand. Bonnie shrugged and chugged it. A few minutes later, she had entered dream land.

_**Aunt Jennifer's Home:**_

Zack and Cody sat up in there bed, reflecting upon the movie, while they were supposed to

be sleeping.

"Did you notice Lisa was crying during that move?" asked Cody.

"Yeah" said Zack.

"I think that girl was her sister, and she lost her" said Cody.

"I'm starting to agree. But I'm afraid to confront her" said Zack, sighing.

" I know. I mean, we probably should, but I'm afraid to. I don't know what to say" said Cody.

"Yeah"

Suddenly, they heard Aunt Jennifer walk past and into bed, then noticed the clock, and went to bed themselves, unaware of what was going to happen to them very shortly.

_Please Review! It would be appreciated!!!!!!! Thanks!!!_


	22. Hatred

**Chapter 22:**

_**Hatred**_

_**Lisa's House, Next Morning:**_

Lisa paced the room, deep in thought. She was home alone, and Erika's detective had just called. He had found another clue in her case. It had been a letter, apparently from the man who kidnapped Erika. She knew he wouldn't find her. He had been working on this case for about 4 years now. He said that he would fax them a copy of the letter.

Lisa dreadfully missed her sister. The long days together when they were little. The fun, little games that they had played during the summer. All those vacations. The amusement parks with their dad. The little plays they did for their grandparents, and the few with their friends. The enormous amount of cousins they had. They were both home-schooled at the time, meaning that they spent so much time together. They had been like twins, only a few years apart, and they had different birthdays. How Lisa missed her. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't think of her. They had been eternal best friends that had been ripped apart at the seam. Ripped apart.

Lisa continued to pace the floor, deciding upon what to do. She had already had her drivers license, since she had lived in Ohio before she moved. And she had gotten her own car from her generous grandmother. The only question left in her mind, was to run off, and find her sister, as she was determined to do, or to stay and wait until the government found her.

_Lisa's Point Of View:_

_Should I run, or not? I mean, my heart is telling me, find your sister, but my mind is telling me that I should stay here with Mom. Man, do I miss her though. And know that I'm such good friends with Zack and Cody, it's been a little harder. I don't want to abandon them either, but I have to find my sister. Relax, the government will find her. _

_NO THEY WON'T!!! The government never finds anyone. They don't look hard enough, and they aren't determined enough. I have to find her if she is to be found! I must! I must! I must!_

_End of Lisa's Point of View_

Lisa ran up to her room, grabbed her sweatshirt, her keys, and some cash, ran back downstairs, and out the door. Just as she got to her car, she slowed down.

_Lisa's Point of View:_

_Hold on there. I'm forgetting stuff. I can't just go across the country searching for my sister with a sweatshirt, a car, and a little bit of cash! What was I thinking?_

_End of Lisa's Point of View_

Lisa ran inside and closed the door, just as it began to pour. She sighed. She set down her keys on the table, and pulled off her sweatshirt. She then ran up into her room, and flicked on the light. She yanked open the closet door, and pulled out a small red suitcase. She began to pack it. She finished the quickly. She closed the suitcase, and hid it under her bed, just incase her mother came home before she had the chance to leave. She pulled open her parents closet door, and searched around for a small wooden box, she opened the box. It had been filled with money. She had $100 of her own, and so she grabbed out another $200 from her parents stack. She stuffed it in her purse, threw her purse in her room, and dashed downstairs. She went to the garage, and dragged out a large cooler. She filled it with food and drinks, grabbed an umbrella, and threw it in the back of her car. She headed back inside, put away the umbrella, and dashed upstairs. She grabbed her suitcase and began to bring it down, just as she heard her mother pull in.

'Oh great! She's home' thought Lisa, quickly dragging her suitcase back up the stairs, into her room, and under her bed, so that her mother couldn't find it. She quickly stuffed her purse under the bed as well, and dashed down stairs before her mother came back in. She had decided not to tell her mother about the call. She was going to find Erika on her own.

About an hour later, the phone rang. Lisa hurried out of the living room and picked it up. As she listened in, her face turned a ghostly white. She set down the receiver, grabbed her jacket, and began to head out the door, just as her mother stopped her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Zack and Cody are missing. I'm going over there to help" she said, closing the door, and dashing through the short cut.

_**Aunt Jennifer's House:**_

Lisa knocked on the door, and Jennifer came down and opened it for her. They quickly headed up to their room, while Jennifer explained to her just exactly what happened. Lisa flung their door open. She frantically searched the room for something. A letter. Suddenly she spotted it. It had been resting on the window sill. She quickly picked it up and read it. Her fists clenched and her face beamed of hatred. She was furious. The letter had been signed Chris, the same as the letter that was left when Erika went missing. Chris Boydz had those two. Now she was furious. She handed the letter to Jennifer, as she ran out the door in a huff. Now this guy had really made her mad.

_**Leonhard's House:**_

Lisa dashed in the front door. She ran upstairs and straight into her room. She flung herself on her bed, and began to weep tears of both sadness and hatred. First, he took her sister, now he had taken her best friends. He was going to pay.

_Please Review:D :D :D_


	23. Three Children Gone

**Chapter 23:**

_**Three Children Gone**_

_**Rest Stop in Kinsman, Ohio:**_

Carrey sipped her coffee and read the newspaper. Suddenly, she heard her cell ring. She glanced at the number. It was Jennifer. She picked it up.

"Hey…..yeah, I'm fine. You okay? You sound kind of upset…..oh my gosh!" Carrey slammed the phone shut. She took the car out of park, and sped off and back onto the highway towards Jennifer's house. Zack and Cody had been kidnapped.

About 45 minutes later, Carrey reached Jennifer's house. Carrey quickly parked the car, flung open the door, and dashed upstairs and into their bedroom. When she reached it, the two embraced in a hug. Tears now swelled in Carrey's eyes. Jennifer pointed out that while Carrey was on her way here, she had found another letter. One that was inscribed to Carrey. Jennifer handed it to her, and Carrey wiped her eyes so she could read. She pulled open the envelope, and yanked out the letter. As she read it, her face turned beat red with anger, and her tears continued to stream down her face. The letter read:

Hello, darling.

Surprised huh?

I knew you would be.

Though, your face is probably beat red from anger,

And wet from tears.

Well, now we can be an even bigger family.

You, me, Bonnie, Zack, Cody, and a special guest.

Think about it.

Zack and Cody will have a father again.

Bonnie will have both of her biological parents,

Even though she's very mad at one of them (wink)

Man, this is fun.

Do you feel that pain.

That worry.

That hatred.

That torture.

That's what you put me through when you took Bonnie.

Now, I'm going to make you pay for my suffering.

Come find me.

Let's just say, we spent our honeymoon in this cabin.

The hotel is gone now.

But the cabin is still there.

Come find us.

Love,

Chris

Carrey folded back up the letter, began to clear some of the tears out of her eyes, ran down the stairs, out the door, and into her car. She started it up, and drove off without even saying goodbye. She knew where they were. West Virginia

She and Chris had decided to spend their honeymoon in the mountains of West Virginia. There was this little hotel that resided right outside one of the little towns. The hotel had actual rooms, and then they also rented out cabins to folks who wanted to stay out alone on the mountain. They had rented a cabin, and had stayed for about a month. The rent was fairly cheap, and they really liked the land. It was beautiful. They had both agreed that someday, they would live together up there in the mountains. That's exactly what Chris had planned to do.

The cabin had been nice really. It was very secluded, yet a good bike ride to the nearest town. It was very quaint. They had both really liked it. And soon, they would both be there, together once more, in those mountains, and in that cabin.

Carrey headed for the nearest interstate, filled with hatred, anger, and rage. She didn't understand why he did this. She took Bonnie away to protect their daughter, not to just steal her. Suddenly, she saw flashing lights behind her, and pulled over. She must have been speeding.

"Hello officer. Was I speeding?" she asked as the officer walked up to the window.

"Yes, ma'am. You were going 88 in a 45 zone. You in a hurry?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry officer" she said, and they continued the rest of the procedure. As soon as the cop had turned the other way, and continued on down the road, she drove back off, in a hurry to find her three beloved, kidnapped children.

_Please Review:D :D :D_


	24. What Has Chris Done?

**Chapter 24:  
_What Has Chris Done?_**

Bonnie leaned back into her seat and stared out the window. They had already made it into West Virginia. Chris had said that they would be at the shack in the mountains soon. Surprisingly, Bonnie was actually looking forward to it. She knew that he had kidnaped her, but he was her father. Her true father. The one who she had always wanted to meet. And, he was the first one to tell her that her real name was Bonnie, not Lucy. She had never known. She was furious with Carrey, or Elizabeth as Chris had called her. She had hidden him from her all these years. And after what she had done to him. Though Bonnie had only heard the one side of the story, Chris's side, she figured that if she heard her mother's side, she would still believe her father's over her mother's. She was stubborn like that. Chris had told her of this Erika girl, whose parents had died, and Chris had taken her and took care of her. She wondered what she was like. Chris said that she was 14. Two years younger than her. She was so curious. She knew she would find out soon, however.

"Hey, Dad" said Bonnie.  
"Yes dear" replied Chris.  
"How much longer until we get there?" she asked.  
"A few hours. We may stop the night somewhere. I'm not sure" answered Chris.  
"Oh" said Bonnie leaning back into her seat, and looking back out the window. She sighed.

Zack and Cody lay tied up in the trunk of Chris's car. Luckily they could read each other's eyes, so they could at least communicate somehow. Their hands and feet had been tied, and their mouths duct-taped three times. Both were worried and confused. What had they done to get in this?The only thing either of them could think of to explain it, was whatever reason Carrey had gone running off and leaving them at Aunt Jennifer's home.

Suddenly, they made a sharp turn, and went over a large bump. Chris had turned off the highway. He pulled into a gas station, turned off the car, and hopped out of the car. This was Bonnie's chance to see what had been nestled in the back. She had heard moving earlier, and was curious as to what it was. When Chris went in to pay, she unbuckled her seatbelt, climbed over front seat onto the backseat, and peered into the trunk. Her face turned a ghostly white. It was Zack and Cody. The looks they had given her read "Help Me!!" She didn't quite know what to do. Suddenly, she noticed that he was about to come back out, so she climbed back into the front seat, buckled up, and acted nonchalantly.

_Bonnie's Point of View:  
WHAT HAS DAD DONE????? I don't understand it! Why does he have those two? Could I have misjudged him all along? Could he really be a heartless kidnapper? Is Erika really my cousin then, or just another one of his "kidnapee's"? I just don't get it!!! It doesn't make sense!!! I'm just so confused!  
End of Bonnie's Point of View_

For the next few minutes, Chris had noticed that Bonnie was acting funny.  
_Chris's Point of View:  
Does she know? About Zack and Cody? About Erika? No, she can't know about Erika. That wouldn't make sense. But does she know about Zack and Cody? I don't know. I'm just worried that she may know._

_End of Chris's Point of View_

Chris pulled out of the gas station, and back onto the highway, on the way to the little shack.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D :D_


	25. Running Away

**Chapter 25:**  
**_Running Away_**

"Hey, Lisa, I'm going to go down to the store. I'll be back in about an hour. Okay?" yelled Mrs. Leonhard up the stairs. Lisa opened her bedroom door to reply.  
"Okay" she said, closing her door again.

Lisa rubbed her hands together, and a smirk crossed her face. She carefully listened for her mother's shutting of the front door. There it was. She quickly squatted down, and reached under her bed. She pulled out her purse, and her suitcase. She grabbed her keys out of a bowl on her front desk. She carefully glanced around the room, to see if she was forgetting anything. There was nothing she could think off. She quickly glanced in her purse, to make sure she had everything she needed. She had her money, and her cell phone. Those were the two most important things. With a gloomy face, she shut off the light to her room, and closed the door behind. Never to know if she would see it again. She walked down the hall to her parents bedroom, sniffed in the familiar smell, and walked down the hall, and down the stairs. She walked through every room in that house before she left. Finally she reached the kitchen. She pulled a small note out of her pocket, which explained everything. She let out a long sigh, and headed for the coat closet. She took out all her coats, and two umbrellas. Sadly and slowly, she closed the front door behind her. Probably never to see that house for a long, long time. She rushed down the stairs, and to her car. She threw her stuff in the back seat, and pulled out the cooler she had put in the trunk. She carefully started the car, put it in drive. And drove out of the driveway, on her way to find Erika, Zack, and Cody. This man was going to pay.

Lisa sped down the road. She had to go to the bank first. She had the lucky fortune of sounding and looking just like her mother, and she knew her mother's account number. She was going to pick up some more money. About a half and hour later, Lisa pulled into the bank. She pulled up to the machine, and went through the normal procedure, taking out $3,000. Thankfully, they didn't ask for her licence. She was lucky. Her mother would come home before going to the bank. It explained in the note that she was taking out that much money for her trip. She didn't like to think of it as a trip. She would rather think of it as a quest. A trip was normally something you did for fun. She was setting out, because she felt that she had to. Not for fun. The word quest seemed to fit that better. So, she was on a quest. Not a trip.

Suddenly, she heard jingling in the back seat. She pulled into the parking lot, unbuckled, and leaned back. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly, she saw something move under her blanket. She pulled it up off the floor. Underneath was her dog, Juliet. She sighed, and picked up the dog. She leaned back in her seat, and began to pet the dog.

"You little sneak" she said talking to the dog, "you snuck in here without me. Awe. Don't give me that little puppy dog innocent look! What am I gonna do know? I can't drive back. Mom will already be home. I guess you'll have to come with me. Yes you will, yes you will." She set down the dog in the passenger's seat, and drove off to West Virginia, since the note had said that's where he was. If she were to find Erika, she figured that she would be there.

**_Back at Lisa's House:_**  
Lisa's mother walked in the front door, and walked into the kitchen, arms full of groceries. She set the bags down on the table, and started to head back out, when she noticed a note out of the corner of her eye that was on the counter. She picked it up of the counter, and began to read it. Suddenly, her face turned a ghostly white. She set down the note, and fell back into a chair, her hand on her heart. Lisa was gone.

**_Two Hours Later:  
_**Mrs. Leonhard sat weeping on a chair in her kitchen, groceries still unpacked. Tears were streaming down her face. Jennifer sat next to her, trying to comfort her. In between sobs, Mrs. Leonhard was trying to explain what had happened. Jennifer just sighed, and poured Mrs. Leonhard a glass of water, asking her to slow down, relax a little, and start from the beginning once more.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D :D_


	26. Arrival

**Chapter 26:**  
**_Arrival_**

Bonnie glanced out the window, looking down the mountain. They were about halfway up now. It had taken them quite a while to go through the gates. The mountain had been closed off. You could only drive a car up there if you had a pass. Chris, since he owned land up there, had a pass. Bonnie was worried about Chris finding out about what she knew. 'Knowing his history, what will he do? Would he kill me? Would he beat me? What will he do?' she thought. Those questions had flashed through her head all morning. And they terrified her.

Chris made a sudden turn onto a steep dirt road. She figured they were almost there. They had passed a few shacks on the way, but clearly, none were the shack that was theirs. Just then, Bonnie saw two small shacks that had been somehow connected to each other. She noticed that that was where the road was leading. It was a driveway. She noticed there was a girl standing on the porch and waving as they approached. Bonnie's face grew with excitement. Chris glanced over and noticed this.  
"Here is your new home, sweetie" said Chris, patting her on the shoulder.  
"I like it. It looks...homey" she said, unbuckling her seatbelt, and reaching into the backseat for her suitcase. Luckily, she had gotten it packed before she was kidnaped.

Chris parked the car, and got out, leaving the car on. He grabbed his suitcase, and brought it to the porch, then he hugged Erika. He had grown fond of her over these past four years. Just as she had grown fond of him. Of course, he had woven a pack of lies for her too. Erika said hello to Bonnie, and lead her inside, carrying her uncles suitcase inside.

"Where are you going?" yelled Bonnie to her father who was getting back in the car.  
" To get some gas" he said leaning out the window. He drove off down the driveway.

Erika lead her inside the lovely house, showing her everything, and leading her to her room in the basement. Chris had added on drastically. The shack was very homey. Just like a house. It had sort of an outdoor look. There was one room, where they were forbidden to enter. Bonnie just shrugged, and continued listening to Erika on the tour. After she had left her suitcase in her room, and they had finished the tour, they headed up to the kitchen, got some hot cocoa, and sat down to talk.

About a half an hour after Chris had left, he came back, this time, he had Zack and Cody with him. Bonnie stood up, a look of shock on her face.

"Bonnie, guess who decided to hide out in our car when we stopped at that house for directions?" said Chris, lying once more.  
" Really?" asked Bonnie, pretending to be shocked. "

"Yeah. They said that they were furious at your mother, and you know that your mother is their mother, and when they saw you in the car, they decided to hide out. So, know there are even more of us. Erika, show these two to the guest room"

"Sure, Uncle" said Erika, motioning for the boys to follow her.

Now, the trap had been fully set. Only, Chris didn't know that there would be an extra visitor. Lisa.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D_


	27. SAKK

**_AN: When Zack and Cody were kidnaped they were drugged_** ...

**_AN: I am planning on finishing this by the end of November, so chapters will come frequently!!!!_**

**_AN: I am planning on 30 chapters and an epilogue. NOT GUARANTEED!!!!!!!_**

**Chapter 27:**  
**_S.A.K.K.  
_** Three weeks flew by in that shack. They were all beginning to grow a loving bond. Bonnie and Erika had become close friends. Zack and Cody had become good friends with Erika, and their bond was growing with their sister. Bonnie had told them about what their mother had done, and they were rather shocked. Though they had tried and attempted, Zack and Cody just couldn't get out of there. Chris was constantly watching them. Constantly. So, they were trying to make the best of what was going on.

Chris had built an electric fence. His excuse was that there was a burglar that came once, and he didn't feel quite safe, so he was putting one up. There would definitely be no way out now. It was hopeless. And Chris was making sure it was so. Of course, he had to leave someway for Carrey to get in. He would make sure that she could, and then, when she got here, and was safely inside and trapped, he would make sure that there was no way any of them could ever get out. Ever.

Chris came inside from putting the finishing touches on the fence. He pulled off his rain jacket, and hung it on a hook by the door. It had been stormy for about a week now, and it was getting very soppy outside. He walked into the dining room, where he found Erika, Bonnie, Zack, and Cody playing some board-game . He smiled. It was so nice for everyone to be together at harmony. It was his exact dream.

"Hey kids" he said.  
"Hey" they greeted in unison.  
"What would you like for supper?" he asked.  
"Chicken" said Bonnie.  
"Roast beef" said Erika.  
"Pizza" said Zack and Cody.

"How about chicken?" asked Chris.

Most of them just shrugged, and a smile quickly crossed Bonnie's face.

"Okay then, chicken it is" he said, walking into the kitchen.

They all huddled around the table, agreeing about something.

"Uncle Chris," yelled Erika from the other room, "We're all going down to the lounge room. Call us when supper is ready. Okay?"

"Alright" yelled Chris, putting a pot on the stove.

The small group quietly made their way down to the basement where the lounge was located. Each took a seat. Zack and Cody on beanbags, Erika in an arm chair, and Bonnie on an old worn couch.

"Okay. So what are we going to do?" asked Erika.  
"For what?" asked Zack curiously.  
"To get out of here" said Erika.  
"I don't know" said Bonnie, leaning back.  
"I've been trying to get out of here for four years, but I never had enough help. Now I finally do, so we're getting out of here. I'm sure you all want too" said Erika.

"Okay, how bout some ideas" said Cody, knowing that he could help.

Bonnie, Erika, and Cody leaned forward, elbows resting on a small coffee table, and got engaged in a conversation of what they could possibly do. Zack just leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had always been left out of this kind of stuff. Cody, normally not aware of his doing so, usually kicked him out. The conversation went on for about a half an hour before Chris finally called up.

The dinner table was silent. Nothing but the sound of clinking forks on plates, and people chewing. Music to Chris's ears. He was so pleased.

After dinner, Erika called them all down to the lounge again. They had decided on a name for their group. S.A.K.K. (Secret Alliance of Kidnaped Kids). They had agreed on having meetings once a night after dinner. They knew that only by working together would they get out of that mad man's house. Only by working together. All they hoped for, was that Chris didn't find out. He couldn't.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D :D :D :D_


	28. Tour Bus

_**AN: Only two more chapters!!!! keep on reading!!!!!!**_

**Chapter 28:**

_**Tour Bus**_

Lisa smiled as she passed the sign that read 'Welcome To West Virginia'. She was glad. The

note that Chris had left for her, explained where Zack and Cody were. He said it was in the mountains near Slipsburgh. That wasn't far. It was just on the edge of West Virginia in fact. She was ready. Of course, she still had to find just where they were at, and search the mountains. They had a new law. No cars without a pass could head up the mountains. Lisa had found a nice tour bus, that could take her through the mountains, so that she could find Erika, Zack and Cody. She had planned on it. The tour started in a town right on the border. And ended in those mountains. It would take her a while to get to those mountains. But it was worth it. Absolutely worth it.

Lisa noticed her dog, Juliet whimpering. She leaned back into the seat, and grabbed out a small bag of dog food. She set it on her lap, as she pulled into a rest stop. She poured her dog a bowl full of food, which she gulped down in seconds. She then grabbed a leash that she luckily always kept in her car, and attached it to Juliet's collar, she hopped out of the car, taking Juliet with her. She needed to be walked.

After taking Juliet for a walk, she hopped back in the car, and headed back onto the interstate, only to turn off five minutes later. She had gotten off on an exit that read Unionville. That's where the tour was going to start.

About five minutes later, Lisa pulled into a pet store. She had to pick up a pet carrier, so she could take Juliet with her on the tour. After getting that, she ran back into the car, on her way to buy some other things, before heading off on a voyage through the mountains, and she didn't know how long it would take her.

_**Hotel In Unionville, WV:**_

Carrey hit the alarm off button on the alarm clock, rubbed her eyes, and sat up. She had

gotten to Unionville last night, and had stayed the night in a local motel. Her money was gradually decreasing. But she was fully driven to do this now. Her three children. He had kidnaped her three children. And she wasn't going to stop until she saw him on death row.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Carrey packed up the remains of her things, and quickly checked out of the room. She too, noticing the new law, decided to take the very same tour as Lisa had intended to do. The tour started at four. That gave her enough time to buy some things she needed, and get some relaxation in before heading off on her journey to find her kids.

As she got in the car, she realized she had a splitting headache. She popped a few pills, and drove off. She stopped at the grocery store to buy some things for the tour, then headed to a restaurant for breakfast. She sat in the restaurant, glancing over the maps, and trying to recall just where that shack had been. She was sure, knowing Chris, that it had become a house, and not so much a shack by now.

After deciding on a plan, she had decided to head to the tour place, and wait until they were ready to leave for the mountains. She wasn't sure how long it would take her. But she didn't care. She was determined to go. She had to. She had to find her children. And she was stopping at nothing.

_**Lisa:**_

Lisa quickly dashed out of the restaurant where she had been having an early dinner. It

was nearly 4:00. The tour started at 4:00.

Lisa quickly sped through the streets to the tour place. As she pulled in, she yanked her suitcase, another bag, and her dog out of the car, she rushed across the parking lot. She was the last one on the bus. After she got settled, she said hello to the woman next to her. She had blonde hair, and introduced herself as Carrey Martin. Lisa knew that that was Zack and Cody's mother's name, but had been cut off by the starting of the tour bus. She was sitting next to Zack and Cody's mother. Lisa wondered if she, too, was after her Chris, and was setting out to find her children. She would have to ask her.

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D :D :D :D _


	29. Journal

_**AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!!! please read and review!!!!!**_

**Chapter 29:**

_**Journal **_

Mrs. Leonhard sat in her living room, pictures of her two girls surrounding her.

_Mrs. Leonhard's Point of View:_

_Why? Why me? First my little Erika is kidnaped by some man, and taken far away. And next, my lovely Lisa runs off to try and find Erika, Zack, and Cody. Will I ever see them again? Will they ever come home? Oh my how I miss them. All I can think of is how safe Lisa is, and if she will really ever find Erika. And if she does, will they come home safely? I don't want two missing children. I don't know what to do..._

_Though, wouldn't I do the same thing, if I were in Lisa's position? I guess so...it makes sense why she left...I just can't believe that she did so. And, she took over $3000 from me...I hope some of the money she has was her own. But she took some of my money from home...and $3000 from the bank!!!! I can't believe she did that!!!!! I don't know how much I'll have left for other things now!!! And what if she comes back with no money?!?!?!?!?! I'll have nothing out of that hard earned money back!!!! ARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!_

_What shall I ever do? What shall I do?_

_End of Mrs. Leonhard's Point of View:_

Mrs. Leonhard rushed upstairs, eyes full of tears, and ran straight into Lisa's room, to see

what she could find in her journal. She knew that she always had daily entries, and she knew where the key and journal were kept. She finally found it, and opened to the book marked page, and began to read to herself from the journal entry. It read:

Dear Journal,

Today, I have decided to run away, and find Erika, Zack, and Cody myself. The government will never find them, so I know that I must.

I will borrow some money from Mom (secretly), and I have some money of my own. Chris's note he left said that Zack and Cody were in Slipsburgh, WV. If Erika is anywhere, she there. I'm sure of it.

That man will pay. Though my hatred isn't as strong as it was yesterday, it's still quite strong. How much I hate and despise that man. How can he simply take so many people, and feel nothing. I just...don't understand it! I don't know if I ever can.

So, alas, I say goodbye for a long time. I do not know when I'll be back. I may never be back. I'm not quite sure. So if I do come back, I shall write once more, and if I don't...I say goodbye.

Night

-Lisa

Mrs. Leonhard's eyes swelled with tears, as she flipped through the pages of her journal, rebookmarking the journal, and closing. She headed downstairs for a tissue, and went right back to the sofa, to weep over her two children.

_Please Review:D :D :D :D :D :D _


	30. Hook, Bait, and Catch

_**AN: At last, it is the last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and read this. I really appreciated this. Please don't forget to review, read the author's note( number 31) , read the prequel to this(the first in the series) When the Cradle Falls, and wait for the sequel to this, Till Death Do We Part...thank you so much, it has been wonderful. Please enjoy!**_

**Chapter 30:**

_**Hook, Bait, and Catch**_

Lisa peered over at Carrey who was sitting next to her.

"Did you say your name was Carrey Martin?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" said Carrey curiously.

"I was a good friend of your sons. We moved next door to where they were staying"

"Really?!?!? I can't believe it. I'm honored to meet you, Lisa" she said.

"Are you out here to find them?" asked Lisa.

Carrey set down the map, and began to go into the whole story. After she had finished, Lisa told hers. Carrey picked up the map, and they began highlighting certain spots, and trying to figure out a plan to get those they loved out of there, while not getting trapped in there themselves.

"So that's the plan" said Lisa.

"Yes, does it sound good?" asked Carrey.

"Great" said Lisa, a smile crossing her face.

"So, what is it like to have a sister, well, gone" asked Carrey.

Lisa's face suddenly filled with sorrow, and the smile fadded.

"Hard. You never know if she's alive, or dead. You don't know where she is, or what she's doing. You don't know what she eats, or where she lives. You don't know anything. It's just...so hard. It's sort of hard to put into words. I don't think I could put it into words. It's just...hard, and confusing" said Lisa, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

Carrey handed her a tissue.

"Thanks" said Lisa, giving a small smile, drying her face, blowing her nose, and discarding of the tissue in the garbage bag attached to the seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up" said Carrey, turning towards the window.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. If you don't mind me asking, what is it like to chase your child all over the country?" asked Lisa, feeling it was her turn.

"It's weird, and so stressing. Like you said, you don't know anything. And playing Chris's way is tough. You basically have to use your mind to find the person your after. It's confusing. And, like you said, hard. And definitely stressing. So, so stressing" answered Carrey.

"Oh" responded Lisa.

"I want you to know. I really, really like your sons" said Lisa.

"Oh...you mean..."love like"?" asked Carrey, sounding childish.

"Yeah"

"Which one?" asked Carrey.

"Both"

"Oh" said Carrey, a little smirk crossing her face. She just couldn't help it. A girl, who was 2 years older than her two sons, liked her two sons.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get that off my chest" said Lisa, blushing, grabbing a book out of her bag, and beginning to read.

_**Chris, Bonnie, Erika, Zack, and Cody:**_

Chris had spies set up all over the area. Even on the tour buses. He had to know if she was

coming. Or else, his plan may just fail. It was the only fault. But it was an unavoidable one. So therefore, it was necessary. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He glanced at the number. It was one of his spies.

"Yeah...really...I see...two!...two are coming!!!!...what?!?!?!?!...no, I didn't plan for two...keep an eye on them...yes...NOW!...yes...make sure they get here...I don't know, pretend to be a trail guide or something...you're one of my best men, I'm sure you'll think of something...yes, woman, I'm sorry...geesh...of course...keep in touch...yeah...bye" Chris slammed the phone shut.

He had just been informed that two people were coming, not just Carrey.

_Chris's Point of View:_

_WHAT!!! TWO PEOPLE ARE COMING!!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!Who is this other person? What have I done to them to get them here...hm...Erika! Is that Erika's adoptive sister that she keeps on talking about? Is it her? Does she know I have her? And how does she know? Or is she a friend of Bonnie's? Or maybe a friend of Zack and Cody's? Could she be? And what is her name. Jane better find out, or else she's toast!!!!HOW DID SHE FIND ME?!?!?!?!?!?! I just don't understand it...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

_End of Chris's Point of View_

_**Lisa and Carrey:**_

Lisa jerked as a woman who was sitting behind her poked her in her back. She had always

had a very sensitive upper back. Whenever you touched her there, she would jump.

"Excuse me miss, but what is your name? I'm trying to make sure I'm on the right bus" said the lady.

"Oh...My name is Lisa...Lisa Leonhard" replied Lisa, a little bewildered.

"Oh...Thank you. I'm looking for someone else. Sorry." said the lady, turning around and poking someone else.

Lisa just shrugged and continued reading her book. It had been a long day for her. But it was nice. She had finally found someone who could help her, and they were after the same person, and wanted to retrieve loved ones from the same person. Carrey. As Lisa finished the chapter, she closed her book, and reached into her bag for a pen, and a journal. She had decided to write a journal about her journey. She turned to the page that had been book marked, and opened it up. She removed the ribbon bookmark, and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, I have run into Carrey Martin. She is Zack and Cody's mom. She too, is after Chris, and we have decided to work together to retrieve our loved ones, and put Chris behind bars. I really like her. She's so nice, and she knows that I like Zack and Cody now. I had to tell her. I had to tell someone other than myself and this journal. Someone else had to know._

_I wonder how Mom is doing. I hope she's not taking it too hard. Knowing Mom, she might. All I left was a note, that said I left, why I left, and that I took some of her money. Okay, a lot of her money. But oh well. I need it. _

_It feels so weird to be out here, on my own, at 16. It is actually pretty nice. It's like setting off away from home on you way to college. It's nice to leave a place that you have called your home for so long, and get out their for yourself. It gives you such great self confidence, and self esteem. It's actually really nice. I know most kids would be scared to death, And I was almost sure I would be, but I'm not. I actually am really enjoying it. _

_I hope our plan works. If it doesn't I don't know what will happen to me or Carrey. And I may never know if Erika is still alive. If she isn't, that Chris guy, boy...I won't stop until he is sitting on death row. I wont' I really won't. And I know that that's what Carrey wants too. So I'd have someone to back me up. Try and stop me now, Chris!!!!!_

_I hope he doesn't know of us coming right now. I mean, I'm sure he knows that we're coming, but I don't think he knows when. I think our plan will be more likely to succeed. I'm just afraid that Chris may set a trap for us. From what Carrey has told me about him, I think he would. And from what I think of Carrey, I don't think that she would notice it. I really don't. I just hope that I do, if there is one, and stop her before she falls into it. If I don't notice it and there is one, and Carrey doesn't notice it, we will be in great, great danger and trouble. There better not be a trap!_

_Oh dear it looks like we're heading up into the mountain. I better wrap this up. _

_Bye._

_-Lisa_

Lisa closed the journal, and put it and the pen back in her bag, and held on, for they were going up a very bumpy road. They had reached the mountains.

About a half an hour later, they stopped at one of the stops, and Lisa and Carrey got off. From here, they had to take the trails up to Chris house. Lisa noticed that the same woman who had tapped her earlier had also gotten off. Carrey pulled out a map, and started to show Lisa where they had to go.

"Need some help? I used to be a trail guide here" said the woman.

"Oh, do you mind?" asked Carrey, taking the offer.

"No, not at all. I love helping others on the trails. But, I got married, so I don't work as a trail guide anymore. I own a summer home up here, and I lent it out to some people. They just got out, so I'm going to go and see what mess they left" she said, glancing over their shoulders at the map.

"Thank you"

"Where do you need to go?" she asked.

"Cherry Tree Trail. The end of it" said Carrey.

"Oh, I know where that is. My house is up there. Here, follow me" she said, motioning them to follow her. Carrey looked at Lisa, and they both shrugged, and followed the lady up the trails.

"Oh, hold on, I'm getting a call"

"Hello...yeah...um...Oakside...quarter of the way...yeah..it did...no...yeah...helping...yeah...of course...yes...no problem...sure thing...bye"

She hung up the phone.

"Sorry, that was my husband, he was wondering where I was. He is leaving for a business trip, and he didn't know I was going to stay up here at the house"

"That's okay" the two said in unison, as they continued onward.

_**Chris:**_

'Good, they're almost here' thought Chris, rubbing his hands together. He walked to the back of the house, to make sure the trap was set, and then drove his car into the woods, so that they would think he wasn't home. When he came back he headed inside, and he couldn't find the kids.

"Kids" he yelled from the living room.

A faint distant reply from Erika responded, and he nodded his head in approval.

"I just wanted to know where you were" yelled Chris again, walking into the kitchen, and beginning to make a cup of coffee. He needed something to wake him up. After his coffee was ready, he walked into the den, and sat down on a big leather arm chair. He pulled out a briefcase, and pulled out several files. Each had a name written on the side. The names read:

Carrey

Bonnie

Erika

Jane

Lenny

Rose

All contained information about the person, and some other things that dealt with them. Chris pulled out one that read Bonnie, and yanked out some photos that had been contained in there. He smiled as he looked at the one picture with Elizabeth, Bonnie, and him all together. It was his perfect happiness. Carrey had ripped it away from him, and he was going to get it back soon.

_**Bonnie, Erika, Zack, and Cody:**_

They had been holding another meeting. They had begun to assign jobs for each of them,

most for spying on Chris, and eavesdropping on his conversations with others. It was one of their only ways out. To find out just how he worked, and then strike him where he was weak. That was their current plan of escape. Many others had been brought into these meetings, and almost all had been rejected, because of some fault that the creator hadn't seen, when another member had. The meetings were held every night after dinner, or whenever Chris was gone. Chris had been outside, so they decided to hold a meeting. They had to put their plan into process, before Chris got real control over all of them. And really got to know them all. He already knew Erika really well, and he was beginning to know Bonnie really well. He couldn't know all of them really well, or else it would ruin everything, and Chris might find out about the S.A.K.K. He couldn't do that. It would ruin everything. Absolutely everything.

_**Lisa and Carrey:**_

The climb up the mountain trails was harsh. Out of the two of them, Carrey was the only

one who had hiked before, and it was only once before, and that was about 16 or 17 years ago. Lisa was sweating, and her breathing was getting harder. No wonder people said that hiking was a treacherous sport. Now she could actually agree. Finally, they reached a trail with a sign that read Cherry Tree Trail. A smile crossed their faces, as they realized that they were almost done with the treacherous hike.

"Oh, hold on, I have another call" said the woman, answering her phone.

"Hello...yes, Cherry Tree Trail...yeah...I'm fine...yes...good luck...bye"

She hung up the phone.

"Sorry, my husband is driving me crazy" she said, rolling her eyes, and motioning them onwards.

About five minutes later, she stopped at a long driveway.

"This is my house. I don't know exactly where your headed. The end of the trail is about a 5 minute walk down the road. I was glad I could help. Have a nice day" she said, starting to head down her driveway, and pointing towards the end of the road.

The two thanked her, let out long sighs, and continued down the road. They were almost there. Almost to where they would find a man they hated, and those they loved.

About five minutes later, they saw a large turnaround at the end of the trail, and a long driveway heading up hill. Lisa stopped and sat on a large rock, trying to cath her breath. Carrey made a movement telling her to scoot over, and she did. Carrey plopped down on the rock, and grabbed a water bottle out of her bag. Lisa asked for a sip, and Carrey handed her the bottle. After a few minutes of resting, they got back up, and began to climb the large driveway.

As soon as they reached the top, Carrey and Lisa frantically searched for anyone around. They saw no one. Cautiously, they snuck to the back of the house. As they reached the back, Carrey's eyes lit up, and a large grin crossed her face. Lisa gave her a puzzled look, and she pointed at a large whole in the fence. Lisa's face filled with worry. She could tell that this was a trap. Suddenly, she noticed that Carrey had already, without thinking, started squirming her way through the hole in the fence. Lisa rolled her eyes, waited for her to make it the whole way through, and slid through herself. Once she made it through, Carrey frantically looked for a door or something they could get in through. Suddenly, Carrey noticed out of the corner of her eye that the basement storm doors were unlocked, she threw them open, and began to descend down the steps into the basement. Lisa followed her down. When Lisa got down there she saw that Carrey's face was filled with horror. Lisa glanced at the wall. The wall was covered in bloody letters and read:

Hook...

Bait...

And Catch...

Suddenly, the storm doors closed, and they could here them being locked. Lisa rushed for the door, and tried to pry it open. But it had been locked. She walked back down the stairs, a panic stricken face, and turned to Carrey, whose face was just as worry filled. Suddenly, they were grabbed from behind, gagged, tied up, knocked out, and drug upstairs.

When Carrey and Lisa woke up, they were in a dark den. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. Carrey recognized that voice. It was Chris.

_Please Review! Thanks for all your previous reviews:D :D :D :D :D :D :D _


	31. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

So, did you like it? Did it hook you in? I hope so. It was meant to. Are you ready for the sequel? Don't forget the prequel !!!!

What will happen to Lisa and Carrey? Will Bonnie, Erika, Zack, and Cody ever escape. Will Lisa and Carrey ever escape? Will they ever return? What will happen to all of them? Wait for the sequel, Till Death Do We Part to come out...and you shall know. Don't let the suspense get to you!

---------www-squeaky-darthplaigus


End file.
